The Secret Romancing Of Mara Jade
by SailorLeia
Summary: Luke and Mara have started dating in secret. While the family thinks Luke's secret girlfriend is imaginary. Adventures around every bend! Rating T just to play it safe. New CHAPTER up!
1. Keeping Secrets

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi there, SailorLeia with another fanfiction about the greatest bunch in the world! Luke/Mara/Han/Leia!_

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply –**_ **I do not own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas and company. I'm merely borrowing his characters for my own crazy tales because I'm a fan. I made no money, in fact I lost some posting this! Do you know how much ink is worth? I keep checking to make sure the black ink isn't oil!**

_Dedicated to the year 2007, for being a good if challenging year! Farwell, and hello, 2008!

* * *

_

"**The Secret Romancing of Mara Jade"**

_**Chapter 1 – **__Keeping Secrets

* * *

_

Luke Skywalker was in trouble… BIG trouble! And he had seen it coming a mile away, but had he listened to himself? No! He just willingly sauntered into this formal gathering, clean, dressed well. Hoping… Praying that his forever prying, intuitive, over-achieving, twin would spare him for one evening. But force help him, he merely lead his crafty twin-sister to believe that he was comfortably obvious to her plans. He should have known by Lando and Han's teasing that it was going to be a long night. But again, he'd ignored the signs, and carried on… as if he'd had a death wish.

Of course this party had a dignified purpose; it had to. Luke was sure he'd been driven to come here for some actual case. But sitting at this table where he was the only male; surrounded by beautiful dignitaries, diplomats and other important title carriers… It was clear to him that the former princess of Alderaan was abusing this party's purpose. Single-handedly turning this party into another 'Who-Get's-To-Date-My-Brother' contest. It was unbelievable how sweet, caring, and wonderful Leia could be one moment. And how quickly all of that could be turned, and used against him.

Luke did have his head on straight enough to realize; that all of this was an attempt to help him. Leia was a great sister, and she would never do anything to hurt him intentionally. She was only going to all of this trouble with his best interests at heart. She had some idea of how these attempts pained him. But she went on, chanting that moto, "It's for his own good."

By the time the fifth over-confident lady slipped her access code into Luke's pocket, not forgetting to pinch his rear… He'd had enough. He empted the last of his champaign in one gulp, and stood to escape. On his way towards the door, however, his sister intercepted him and attempted to throw him back to the wolves. He'd lied and said, "He just needed a breath of fresh air." And that, "He wasn't leaving he was merely stepping out on one of the many balconies for a bit."

With no alternative, Luke force-leapt from the balcony and casually walked into the shadows. He crept around, and used the force to not only cloak his presence but to draw attention away from himself. He was almost home free, he could see his speeder and he was so close to escaping, he felt a small thrill coarse through his body.

When he got closer though he realized that someone was sitting in his speeder's pilot seat. His heart sank right back to his feet (where it had remained most of the evening) when he realized that the person was his brother-in-law.

"Hiya, Kid! Where are ya going?"

"Han, ah-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you, or throw you back to your sister." Han confessed. Not missing how all of the air in Luke's chest left him in one big puff of relief, at his words. "I was just hoping I could talk to you for a bit. See how your doing?"

"Well sure, ol' buddy, as long as you don't surrender me to your wife." Luke smiled climbing into the co-pilot seat.

"First off, I have to know, when did you get this little beauty?" Han asked patting the interior with appreciation.

"She's brand new; I though tonight would be a good night to give her a go. Does she meet your standards?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Sure, I've never seen a green speeder so unique. You know, it sort of reminds me of Jade's _Fire._" Han smiled.

"You know, now that you mention it; it does look similar on the outside." Luke admitted, trying to sound cool and casual. Trying not to giveaway that was the exact reason he purchased this particular speeder.

"But the real reason I came out here, was because I wanted to know something." Han went on.

"What?" Luke asked, cool and calmly. Han, he could reason with, Han understood him better sometimes… Leia was a completely different story.

"What is the real reason that you keep telling Leia to _'lay off?'_ You know she's trying to help you find someone. And she tells me, you keep telling her to stop. I know what her side of the story is, but I've never asked for yours. So could you please tell me what's up with you?" Han asked wisely. He wasn't taking sides, he wasn't accusing, he was simply asking for his side of the story. Making Luke, once again, thankful that Han and Leia had ended up together.

"Well, I know Leia thinks she's helping me, but the truth is… I don't need her help." Luke said resolutely.

"Well that could have two meanings; either you've given up completely. On _trying_ to find someone or you've already _found_ someone. Leia thinks you've given up." Han explained.

"No matter how many times I told her that I've already found someone." Luke admitted to Han's shock. "Hadn't mentioned that, had she?"

"No, she hadn't, you've found someone." Han asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have… But Leia won't believe me, because… I can't tell you who she is." Luke said shyly.

"What do you mean you can't tell-"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, Han. Believe me; if it were up to me, I would be shouting it from all of the highest rooftops of Coruscant. But… the girl I'm in love with, she isn't accustom to anyone caring about her. She's had a rough life and I'm the first to truly care about her romantically. She's never had anyone genuinely care or love her before, and she's not ready to announce it just yet. She needs more time, so, I keep it to myself for now."

"Luke, are you sure-"

"Yes Han, I've never been more sure of anything before, in my life. I know I've had my foul ups, and I've made a lot of mistakes. But now I know it was her all along… I've already said too much. Han you'd better get back. I don't want to get you in trouble for my crime." Luke said with a smile as he hopped out of the speeder and began walking around.

Han was frozen in place for a moment longer, before waking up and saying, "Sure kid! Listen drive safely and I really hope this girl… whoever she is, is the one." Han smiled as he slipped out of the pilot seat and Luke slipped into it.

"Thanks ol'buddy!" Luke smiled, "And hey, tell Leia; I am sorry!"

"Later kid." Han waved disappearing into the distance.

* * *

After leaving the parking complex, Luke hovered his way though the traffic patterns of Coruscant with ease. He was so glad to have escaped, even though he did feel a little guilty about it now. But Leia was really carrying this too far; she couldn't possibly expect him to really meet the right girl, like this! Even if he had been trying, that couldn't happen! If he wasn't careful, he would end up in one of those reality series. Surrounded by some of what the galaxy 'thinks' are the most beautiful women. But all of them self-centered, fake and focused on him like some prize; fighting over him like a piece of meat… though he had to admit, tonight hadn't felt far from that at all. 

Luke was amazed that men volunteered for such torment. He knew most did it, to draw attention to themselves. But ten percent were really trying to find their other half. And expected to, which amazed Luke to no end. He shook his head trying to clear it of all his frustrations and tried to think of a better topic. If he let Leia's persistent prying get to him; he would have been darkside long ago.

Instantaneously, his mind drifted to that special someone, his better-half. No matter what the galaxy though about her. Luke knew she was the most beautiful part of his life. She was several light-years away, on a mission of some importance. With any luck, he would at least get to talk to her tonight. But that was unlikely, she was probably undercover, and in a terribly dangerous environment. But she was in places like that every other day.

She was the reason he kept his silence, and she was worth it. No matter what Leia tried, no matter how crazy he ended up sounding! In the end, he did it all for her, giving her time to let herself get used to his love. Knowing no one else ever gave her the attention and affection he was blessed to have grown up with. He hoped giving her the time she needed; only proved he wasn't going anywhere.

Of course, Luke was referring to the ex-Emperor's Hand, ex-assassin, turned smuggler. The rightfully known, beautiful as she is dangerous, Mara Jade. Luke still couldn't believe his luck; he'd always carried a soft spot for Mara. He now realized that she had always had his heart. It only took them so long to realize they were in love; because they were so dear to one another. Both had been too afraid to gamble; too afraid of losing one another.

How he wished she was here now, after the night he'd had. He really wished he could just hold her, and be reminded of what he fought for. Though he knew he would have to settle for a holonet message; which would just have to be enough.

**

* * *

Back at the party…**

"Can you believe he actually jumped off of a balcony to get out of here?" Leia asked everyone at her table.

"He'd had enough, Leia!" Han defended.

"I don't see how anyone could have enough. Did you see how all of those women were surrounding him?" Lando asked, Talon Karrde who was seated beside him.

"Luke just isn't like you, Calrissian." Talon reasoned.

"Which is in his favor," Mara said softly so only Han and Leia could hear her.

"How do you know he jumped off of a balcony?" Han asked, still trying his best to cover for his friend.

"Mara saw him," Leia pointed out, clearly still in disbelief.

"I saw him heading that way, and he looked like he didn't feel too good. So I was going to try and see if I could cheer the farmboy up. But, before I could utter a word, he jumped off the balcony and slipped into the shadows. He seemed to have a lot on his mind; maybe he really didn't feel good." Mara tried to cover for her secret boyfriend. Hoping silently, he wasn't mad at her for something. It wasn't like him to not sense her approach. Maybe this party wasn't the only thing he'd wanted to escape.

After all, she had told him she was still on a mission in the outer rim. She'd wanted to surprise him, so she had lied. But he did stuff like that all of the time.

"I don't understand it, how is he going to meet anyone this way?" Leia asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Han finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Leia, look around you, this place is a mad house. This looks just like one of those reality series on the holovid. Do you really think Luke's going to meet the right girl here? Is this how we found each other?" Han asked her honestly.

"No, this isn't how we met. But I think it's highly uncommon to meet future love interests like we met. Luke's different than we are! I think as long as he meets the right girl, it won't matter how or where. Just that they're together, and my brother can finally have some happiness." Leia explained her reasoning.

"Leia, we all want to see Luke happy. But I don't see this approach being much Luke's style, ya know?" Lando asked. "Now if you wanted _**me**_ to be happy, this would be a great place to start, but Luke's more old fashioned."

"Thank you Lando, why don't you make the best of this disaster and go around and introduce yourself?" Leia asked, while balancing her chin on her palm, in exhaustion.

"I like the way you think princess; but I won't do that just yet. I would give it all up; if Jade agreed to a night in my company." He said with a persuading smile in Mara's general direction.

"You better get a move on Calrissian or all of the good ones will have gone." Mara advised.

"Loud and clear, Jade; can't blame a man for trying."

"You can't?" Mara asked with a glare at Calrissian's retreating form. "How self-absorbed can one get!?"

"At least he gave up this time, remember the last benefit we attended?" Karrde reminded not missing Mara's shiver of dislike.

"Yes, he simply would not take a hint, we almost lost one of our biggest clients due to it!" Mara complained.

"Why don't you just start dating him again? Obviously he's crazy about you." Leia asked.

"Oh yeah, he's really crazy for me. He shows it so well, as he runs around and introduces himself to every woman in the room." Mara commented with wise grin. "No, we never dated in the first place."

"Mara only pretended to date him for a cover job. Calrissian landed himself into some hot water and asked for our services." Karrde helped explain.

"So… all of those months, and images of you two together. It was all, fake?" Leia asked.

"Yes, and even though Lando has yet to stop flirting with me. I know that I would be no competition for his mirror." Mara confessed, not the least bit sorry.

"Lando's a good friend, but I could have told you that." Han Solo smiled, as something hit him. The whole while Luke had been talking about the girl he was in love with. Han had really hoped to himself, he was talking about Mara. He'd always hoped that those two would end up together. The only problem with that was all of those rumors of Mara being with Lando. Now that he knew that was a lie, to save Lando's sorry caucus. That left Mara once again, in the clear… and Han couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Oh sure, who couldn't?" Mara smiled back.

"Well, Princess-"

"Talon, what did we talk about?"

"Forgive me, old habits and all that… Leia, Han, it's been fun. But we have a very full day ahead of us tomorrow." Karrde smiled towards his second-in-command.

"That we do, but it really was good seeing you both!" Mara smiled and hugged Leia.

"You really must come by and see the kids. They would all be so disappointed if they heard you were here and didn't visit." Leia suggested.

"I couldn't do that, could I? I'll call you and arrange a time to stop by." Mara promised. Then she and Karrde were on their way out.

"You know Jade, I do believe you're a part of that family." Karrde observed out the corner of his mouth.

Mara stiffened, was he on to them? But her voice remained cool and she asked, "what do you mean?"

"The Solo's and Skywalker. I mean you spent the last holiday with Skywalker-"

"For Jedi training, I don't see that as a tender family pass-time."

"Just now all of that talk about their kids, and how they love you. I'm not teasing Mara, I'm not, really! I simply want you to know I think it's great that you've finally got some family." Karrde smiled!

"Well, they're not my family, they're Skywalker's. But I will admit, they're probably the closest I'll ever have." Mara confessed more to herself than Karrde. He just happened to be standing there, smiling brighter as she said it.

**

* * *

Mara's Apartment…**

She arrived home tossed her handbag on the table and checked her com-station for any missed messages. As usual, there were no voice-messages; precious few beings were privy to her private line's code. However a few written messages were awaiting her eye. She was about to see what her schedule would hold tomorrow, when… the newest message's sender caught her eye. 'Ben Darklighter,' which was the alias Luke had created for himself. So no one would know they were communicating like this. The reason he chose 'Ben,' was obvious… but Mara wasn't exactly sure why he chose 'Darklighter.' And made a note to herself that she would have to ask him sometime.

With a thrill of excitement, she opened the letter and read quickly:

* * *

Dear Miss. Jade, 

I know that you're probably far away on a mission of great importance. And that you probably won't even get this right away. But the princess decided that the ball I attended tonight; would be the place I met my soul mate. Knowing you, you'll laugh and say; "How could you pass that up, it's the perfect opportunity." But you know as well as I, that she couldn't be more incorrect. How am I to even look at other women, when you have me so happily hypnotized? The only thing her shenanigans did accomplish… was it made me miss you terribly. I really wish I could see you, somehow, but I'll not ask you to put yourself in danger on my account. I just wrote you because I was lonely and I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you.

Yours truly,

B.D.

* * *

After reading this letter, she couldn't take it a moment longer. She was on her feet and heading for the door. He wasn't mad at her; he was simply oblivious to her presence. Well she could fix that; and that's just what she intended to do.**

* * *

Just outside Luke's Apartment…**

Mara cloaked her presence in the force, so Luke would have no idea that she was near. She also manipulated the force so that she wouldn't be noticed by his guards or the surveillance droids. She easily made it to Luke's door and entered his access code, deftly. The door slide aside and Artoo was rolling up to greet her excitedly. Carrying on about how they have to get better guards. Before rolling back to his recharging station, and shutting down for the night. Somehow knowing his master would want to be alone with his secret love.

She didn't even have to be told where he was; she knew. She headed for the large balcony, where she knew he would be hanging on the railing. She leaned on the doorframe and to her delight; that was exactly where he was. Dress shirt all un-tucked, and buttoned loosely, staring dreamily at the sky… and looking very lonely.

"How did I just know this is where I would find you?" Mara asked with a smile when he'd jumped.

"Mara! You're here!" He stated in surprise, relief and disbelief.

"Hey Farmboy." She greeted smiling brightly. Luke rushed towards her, and kissed her deeply.

"How I've missed you." Luke said after they parted, hugging her very tightly.

"Really?" Mara asked, with a twinkle in her eye that confused Luke a little. But he continued without dwelling.

"You have no idea," He smiled, kissing her again. "You look gorgeous tonight; but can I ask, why so fancy? I thought you where working with Karrde tonight."

"I was, but we had to attend the same shindig, that you did. I told you I would be far away; because I wanted to _surprise_ _you,_ for once." Mara confessed.

"You were there? Tonight?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was behind you in fact when you leapt from that balcony. Just before I could let you in on my secret; but given your position… I would have bailed long before you pulled the plug." She smiled.

"I'm so sorry Mara, but honestly, I couldn't take another minute of that torture." Luke had to tell her.

"I know that now, but at first I was afraid you'd spotted me. Or you were mad at me and you jumped to escape me too." Mara confessed.

"No, I'm not mad at you; not even close. But my sister's another story all together."

"You know Leia's only trying to help, though I will admit, tonight was a new low. Calrissian was only right about one thing, tonight was nowhere near your style."

"Did he make the best of the situation?"

"Of course," Mara said as she rolled her eyes, gaining a chuckle from Luke.

"Were you jealous?" Luke asked.

"No, that eye-roll was not out of jealousy, Skywalker. That eye-roll was out of disgust, at how anyone could be that into themselves. Honestly!" Mara made clear.

"Alright, alright, just checking." Luke chucked, before Mara added in the saddest tone. "We must be doing a really good job of hiding our relationship, your sister really thinks you made me up."

"I know, she won't listen to me. How could I make up the way you make me feel?" Luke asked, taking her hand.

"I guess she gives your imagination more credit than I do." Mara assured.

"She simply won't quit till I give her a name." Luke explained, clearly more than a little frustrated.

"That's Leia," Mara smiled sadly.

"Let's not talk about all of that now. You're here, we're alone and I don't want to waist a moment of our time." Luke smiled taking her hand. "How long have we got?"

"Starting now? Hmm, if you don't mind me staying with you, here, tonight… we have around eight hours… I know it's not much, but after I finish work tomorrow. We'll have twenty-four hours, before I have to leave." Mara explained.

"Well, that's not much time; I wish you never had to leave. But I'll take what I can get." Luke smiled before pulling her into a gentle kiss. Luke was always trying to take things gentle with her, so she didn't feel alienated. At first, she would jump nearly out of her skin, whenever Luke was trying to be affectionate. She would even shove him away, or panic, she wasn't accustom to affection.

But just now, she hadn't jumped, gasped, or even attempted to push him away.

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back with all her might. When they parted, to catch their breath; Mara hugged him tightly. She whispered only for him to hear, "I missed you so much." Luke was so encouraged, he kissed her more passionately while lifting her into his arms. She let him carry her back into the apartment, so they could carry on their little reunion in a more private setting.

_

* * *

Now it's you're turn guys; did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you guys and you are my inspiration! Much love!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	2. He Deals In Subtle Hints

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi there, glad to see you're still reading! I'm so excited about this fanfic! It feels like ages since I was able to write about Luke and Mara like this. I know it doesn't seem that way, with such humungous gaps between posts. But I assure you, I'm stoked about this story, thrilled to death to be writing it, and apologize for the delay. This chapter has been a true challenge in more than one way. The first chapter was so easy to write and I loved it so much, it was very hard for me to follow it up with a chapter that would do it justice. After at least five different drafts, I finally found one that I loved as much as the first chapter, and here it is! So hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter as well!_

_Not only was it difficult to follow the first chapter. But this was supposed to be the first chapter I collaborated on with my newly acquired (dear friend &) beta-reader. But her computer died, so I apologize in advance for errors of any kind. I waited for a little while, but I just can't keep this chapter to myself anymore! So, whenever she gets back, we'll begin our fun. But for now, I'll go ahead and let you guys read on. I want to start off this chapter right, like I start out all of my stories! By thanking all of you wonderful readers who took the time to write in…_

_Starting with…_

**Jacqueline Roget –** You were my first reviewer for this story! Thank you so much for letting me know you were interested! Much Love!

**Mara Jade Hughes –** Thank you so much for your fun review, it made me laugh and kept me inspired to keep going! Hope you like this chapter as well! Much Love!

**starwarssomeone -** Thank you so much for writing in and being so encouraging! I hope you like this new chapter as well! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Thank you so much for writing in, you've probably read and reviewed every Luke and Mara story I've ever done. And I mean, you read it as it was being posted. Your encouragement, loyalty and, and friendship has really kept me going throughout the years! I hope you had a blast in Disney World (you think you're a big kid… I was jumping up and down for you getting to go! LoL!) I hope you enjoy this chapter when you return! Much Love!

**MirandaJade87 –** Thank you so much for your encouragement and kind words! I hope you'll like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Agi Vega –** Glad to hear it! Hope you enjoy the latest installment, Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**wbsaw –** Thank you for taking the time to write such a long and nice review! I also wanted to thank you for warning me my story's title has been used before, I did not know that. The time frame is exactly around where you guessed, you were very close! I was aiming for not long after Calli left. Hopefully Han and Leia explain that a little better in this chapter. I can't thank you enough, for your warning, constructive criticism and anti-Calli antics! LoL, my kind of reader! I hope this chapter better explains things and I hope you enjoy! Much Love!

AN: A reader just informed me that my title has been used before. I didn't know that and wanted to say if the writers of the other tale have any problems with my tale's title. Please let me know, I'm not copying or trying to steal anyone's thunder. Sadly, everything you're reading was thought up or dreamed up in my own twisted mind. I apologize, and hope no one is at all offended by my tale.

**Monica Ryan –** Thank you so much for taking the time to write in. And thank you so much for the compliments, I'm truly honored! I know a complement like that coming from you is a true honor and I hope you still like me after this chapter. LoL! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! Much Love!

**FairyVampire –** Glad you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter too, thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** So great to hear from you! Oh, you know Leia's not giving up, that's why we love her! (And that Lando line was seriously one of my favorites too!) Wink-wink! I'm so glad you enjoyed and you're still reading! You've probably read and reviewed every story I've EVER written for this site! As always your review has brightened my day! I hope you're stories are still going well, and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**SkyBlueSw –** My kind of reader! LoL! I couldn't agree with you more! I love 'secret romance' tales, especially between Luke and Mara. And like you, I can't seem to get enough! I've been dying to write one for ages, I even wanted 'A Beautiful Disaster' to be that way, but that story ended up taking a different direction (pout!). Yes, I am going to continue posting, I'm soooo excited about this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as future chapters I'm typing now! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**Stinkin Sammy Jay –** Glad to hear it, hope you like this chapter as well! Much Love!

_Dedicated to the first reviewer of this story, __**Jacqueline Roget**__! Because whenever I post a new tale, I'm a total wreck until I get that first review! LoL! Seriously, people study it! Thanks again for your kind words! _

* * *

**"The Secret Romance Of Mara Jade"**

_**Chapter 2** – He Deals In Subtle Hints_

* * *

Princess Leia was in pain… GREAT pain. There was an entire drum-line parading around, banging a tune behind her aching ears. Her bed was spinning underneath her so fast it amazed her she was able to stay still. She dared not open her eyes, for the sunlight streaming down through her blinds was murderous, she was sure one glance could kill her. But what made all of this a hundred times worse was when she'd awakened; she badly needed to use the refresher! She was a little afraid to try moving with out help, because the room kept being leaned on her.

Why had she drank so much last night?! What had she been thinking?! Honestly?! But as the former princess of Alderaan, began to think about it, her memories of the evening before were restored. The answer to all of the questions floating around in her mind was, _'Luke Skywalker.'_ Her kind, intuitive, selfless, force-sensitive twin brother; who never ceases to amaze her.

It was no secret that the former Tatooine farmboy, had always had trouble with the opposite sex. All of the force training in the world couldn't seem to help him in that department! No matter how many times Leia tried to help him, he always told her to _'back off.'_ But at this rate, she wouldn't live to see him married and happy! Which was a thought scary enough to keep Leia persistent. She would not let her only brother; give into a life of solitude.

But he was putting up a mighty fight, against all of her efforts. His latest claim being that he is with a special someone, but in secret. A secret so great and important that he can't even tell his own family. Which Leia couldn't see anyone making Luke do! It just didn't make sense to her. Not to mention, if this girl didn't want anyone to know that she was dating Luke. Than Leia wasn't so sure that this girl was right for Luke, if she existed. This girl could easily be leading him on another wild chase. That will eventually end with heartbreak on Luke's part, and after Calli… Leia couldn't stand to see that happen to him again.

The princess was under the impression that there wasn't any girl. She was convinced Luke was making this person up; so she would stop trying to help him. It wouldn't be the first or last time Luke had done something like this. She appreciated him not wanting a fuss or not wanting her to worry. But he just couldn't understand that that's what families do!

Frustrated and desperate, Leia maneuvered herself into a sitting position on the edge of her bed and managed to stand up. Drumming in her head unyielding, along with the rooms spinning and leaning, the princess stumbled into the refresher. For once, cursing herself for not listening to her husband. He'd tried to warn her, he'd even tried to slow her down, but she'd been relentless and more than a little upset. She had just thrown a party that hadn't served it's purpose, that was failure in her book, and she didn't like failure. So sad over her latest **failure** and angry with her twin, who wasn't even TRYING!

It really was for his own good, Leia knew that with an utter certainty. It wasn't something she was saying just to make herself feel better at the end of the day. It was a true statement in her eyes, and Luke would understand that. Maybe not now, but eventually he would, she had faith in that. She only hoped that when that time came that perhaps her twin would stop being so cold towards her. Stop… ya know, force leaping off of balconies to escape her.

As Leia came out of the refreasher, she decided she would attempt to start her day. But the object of her frustration and thirst for alcohol the night before, was leaning on her and Han's bedroom doorframe. He offered her a cup of caf, greeting her with the customary, "Hi sis," he'd greeted her with for years.

"Luke," Leia bit out, but took the offered cup and headed for her walk-in closet.

"Off to a bit of a rough start today, aren't we?" Luke asked but received no answer. So he continued to say, "Before you begin to worry, the twins are in school, Ani's in daycare, and Han's at work. He called out for you, letting the politicians know they had a day to relax. Since you weren't feeling very well, I thought you might want some company."

Silence ensued, the sound of Leia's hangers clanking together was his only answer.

"I see you're still upset about last night." Luke said wrinkling his nose, slightly.

"Whatever gave you that idea little brother? Wait, you might want to jump off of our balcony too. Because this conversation could get ugly." Leia said nonchalantly as she brushed past Luke and into the refresher to change.

"Come on Leia, that is not fair!" Luke whined through the door.

"Fair?! Luke, _you're_ actions were unfair! Along with cold, inconsiderate, uncalled-for, childish, and unnecessary!" Leia bit back through the door. It was so much easier for her to argue with him when she couldn't see his face.

"I only did that because you simply refuse to listen to me. I don't need you throwing me parties and mixers trying to help me find someone. For the hundredth time, I've already found the right woman for me. Now, why won't you respect that?" He said back, losing a little bit of his prized patience.

"Okay, here's why, what's this new girl's name?" Leia asked, for what must have been the millionth time.

"Just because I can't tell you who she is, you think I'm making her up? You really think that I could make up how she makes me feel?" He asked.

"You would if you were trying to get me off of your back. Because you've done it before," Leia called back.

"I've never made up a girl to get you off my back!"

"But you have lied to me about girls, in the past, I know that." The princess pointed out before opening the door. Now that she was fully dressed, she felt better prepared to face her brother. "Look Luke, I'm not really mad… I'm more disappointed. Only because you refuse to even try."

"I don't need to Leia, I'm telling you, I've found the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Trust me on this." Luke said sounding more like her brother and not the annoyed man that she had been yelling through the door moments ago.

"I want to Luke, but honestly, I don't see how that could be true. This woman you're with doesn't want anyone to know you're together. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Leia asked, feeling like a broken record.

"Not really, because she's not doing it because she wants to, she's only keeping it a secret for now. Only because she's never had anyone care for her like I do. Not in her entire life, could you imagine such a thing? She's never had somebody love her, show her affection, and romantically care for the way that I do. She needs time to acquaint herself with what that's like. The other reason she wants to keep this quiet for a little while, is because she wants to protect me. Which is something no other woman has ever considered before." Luke explained.

"So she says," Leia said sounding unconvinced.

"It's true."

"Protect you from what exactly?" Leia asked, hoping to get more clues if nothing else.

"She has a very dark past, but her presence in the force is blindingly bright. She's pure and good to the core; she just doesn't want the galaxy to think badly of me for being with her." Luke explained

"When you say dark past, how dark are we discussing? On a scale of dark like Stormtroopers, Vader, Palpatine?"

"Now if I said that, you would start trying to guess who she is. Which I hate to say it, but neither of you, are ready for that to happen… not yet." Luke explained.

"So she definitely has a dark past, involving the empire, but you refuse to name how dark. Come on Luke, do you really think we'll judge her so harshly for that. Mara is one of our best family friends and her past is as dark as they come. She was even trying to kill you at one point, and she's family now."

"I know you feel that way about Mara, and I couldn't be happier about that. But she's a friend of the family, and took a long time for her to win your trust. I know it would have been ten times harder if I'd been in love with her when you were introduced." Luke tried to explain without giving too much away, yet hinting at the same time. Knowing he could hint all day and Leia wouldn't catch on. Not in the mood she was in right now.

"Especially while she had that blaster to your head," Leia smiled.

"Han, you and the kids are my family, and you're going to be hard on anyone I bring home. Which I know is because you're all looking out for me; because you love me. But because I love you guys and this girl so much, I'm not bringing you all together until I'm absolutely sure you're both ready. Please understand and please don't get mad at me for that." Luke pleaded.

"I already told you, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." Leia clarified.

"Why, because I don't want to date anyone else? I was under the impression that one girl at a time was a good thing." Luke asked.

"No, because you're stuck on a woman, but refuse to introduce her to your family. No matter what we do." Leia explained, sending their entire conversation back to square one. Just when Luke had thought he was finally getting through to her, she hadn't heard a word he'd said. So, not wanting to go dark side and scream at his only sister; Luke shook his head in defeat once again.

"Even with a hangover, you refuse to hear a word I say. Well sis, since I'm clearly not being heard, I'll not waist my breath another moment. Hope you're feeling better, I'm sure Han and the kids will be home soon enough." He said calmly, before Luke left the room, and Leia was sure moments later, she heard him leave the apartment all together.

He didn't really think she would give up on him that easily, had he? He couldn't have, he knows her better than that. Leia was already beginning to plan her next move, around the fuzziness in her mind. She couldn't wait for her husband to arrive home, just to tell him of her latest conversation with her brother.

Later on that afternoon, Han came home with all three little Solos' and Mara Jade. She had bumped into Han somewhere along the way; and volunteered looking after the kids for a bit. She could tell that Han and Leia needed a bit of privacy, and the kids had been dying to spend some time with their adopted _auntie_. This gave Leia the warning that they'd probably heard about Luke's little visit. So after all three little ones had greeted their mommy and kissed her _'hello.'_ They were sent to the playroom with their Auntie Mara, so their Mom and Dad could have a little chat. Han kissed Leia, like he did when he arrived home everyday. Then he pulled Leia into the family area and got cozy with her, on a couch. When they were both comfy, Han asked, "How long was the kid here before you ran him off?"

"Not long at all, you know he is carrying a much shorter fuse these days." Leia said, mostly making conversation.

"I don't think we're much help in that department, sweetheart."

"Han, is it really all that terrible to want to know for sure my brother's happy?" Leia asked looking her husband straight in the eye.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Han asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Then no, I don't think that's terrible," Han said.

"Thank you, darling." Leia smiled and kissed her husband gratefully. After they parted, some time later, Han added, "But I do think you're carrying this whole 'date-my-brother' thing way too far."

"How so?" Leia asked innocently.

"Come on, princess, the break-up with Calli was hell on the kid. There was a time when I would have agreed with you. That he's probably given up, and just making up this _other girl,_ so you won't fuss. But I talked to him myself, last night Leia; and he didn't seem to be talking about an imaginary person at all. He looked like someone who really is in love. Didn't he seem that way when you were talking to him today? Even for a minute?"

"To be honest Han, I don't remember. My whole morning was really fuzzy and I can't honestly say I saw anything like that." Leia said sadly, ashamed of where her recklessness had lead her.

"Well, I'm afraid if you want to find out who this woman is… You're going to have to start paying very close attention. Because that's how Luke operates, in subtlety, you know that! A sentence that doesn't even make a bit of sense to us, makes perfect sense to him. In fact it's usually his way of hinting, he likes to deal in subtle hints if we start putting his hints together, well have a much better picture of who we're talking about." Han explained.

"So you think that he really is in love with someone, this time?" Leia asked, not really knowing whether to be excited or frightened for her twin. He'd been in love before, and each time, had ended badly for him.

"Yeah I think he is, and I hope I have an idea of who he's talking about too." Han smiled, the same cocky smile that used to make Leia want to punch him. It amazed her how quickly that smile had switched into making her want to kiss him.

"Well than, by all means, who do you think he's talking about?" Leia asked.

"I think our mysterious-possible-future-sister-in-law, and our kids' favorite _'auntie,'_ are one in the same." Han said with smug smile still in place.

"So you're telling me that you think that Mara Jade is Luke's mystery woman?"

"Yes!"

"Come on, Han!"

"I'm SERIOUS!"

"Oh right! So you're honestly telling me that you believe this **guess** of yours has nothing to do with past history? You've always wanted them to get together!" Leia asked wisely.

"It has nothing to do with that, Leia; it was all about the way he described this girl. It sounded like he was talking about Mara to me!" Han tried to make her understand.

"Han Solo, you've been trying to get them together, in your own sweet way, for years. I think you're imagining things, or hearing things you want to hear." Leia smiled, remembering once again why she'd married this man. No matter how worried, or terrible she felt. He could still make her feel better and smile.

"Really?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No but let's recap a little here? Hmm? What exactly has he told us about this woman?" Han asked, before continuing with what Luke had let slip to him. "Have you seen his latest speeder?"

"He has a new one?"

"Well I guess that answers that, yes, he has a new one. It resembles the Jade's Fire an awful lot! I even commented on the and he made a funny face, not looking at me."

"Darling, we all do that when we think you're not looking." Leia explained, smiling brightly and patting his arm. He sneered back at his wife for a second before responding.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but you weren't there, you didn't see it!" Han laughed sarcastically.

"Sure, darling, now what else has given you this strong opinion?" Leia encouraged, having fun with him, but truly curious at the same time.

"He told me… probably the same thing he told you. He said he wished he could tell the whole galaxy, but he couldn't. Because the girl he's so gone on, has never been in love before. He mentioned her having a real rough past not being used to anyone caring for her."

"He told me that too, but I didn't automatically picture Mara upon hearing it."

"Leia, do you remember how long it took for that girl to warm up to us? How long it took before she would let us and the kids hug her, kiss her? Could you imagine the poor thing when someone's trying to get romantic with her? When it's some one who genuinely cares, that she cares about too?" Han asked honestly, which Leia admitted, in her own mind, was a good point. But she wasn't letting him know that just yet, she wasn't convinced.

"Yes, but Mara didn't seem to have trouble with that kind of affection when she was dating Lando." Leia pointed out.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't really call that _dating,_ that was more like… _helping._ Other than that, you're right, but do you remember what Mara said last night? She confessed she's never been able to think of Lando that way! She's professional, she's all about the job, and if it's her job, her emotions don't get in her way. But if it was somebody who loved her, and wasn't a job, who just wanted to be affectionate… I can't see that person being able to do that. Not without her getting used to the idea first, like she had to with us, and the kids. And Luke, you know as well as I, even when they first met, he's always harbored a soft spot for her. Most importantly, he knows just how to help her and not alienate her. Probably better than anyone, it just makes sense!" Han explained beautifully.

"I'll admit that does make sense, but I'm still not convinced." Leia stated.

"Well, maybe this will help to ease your doubts a little more. When I asked him was he sure about this girl. He didn't even let me finish the sentence before he was answering me. He said, _'Yes, he'd never been more sure about anything before, in his life.'_ He also said, _'he knew he'd had his foul-ups, and made mistakes, but now he was sure it had been her all along.'_ Now tell me, does that sound like he's talking about Mara, or what?" Han asked pretty proud of himself.

"I'll admit, that part does sound like it could be Mara. But why would Luke hide a relationship with Mara, from us? She's already a member of our family! How bad can he think we'll be?" Leia asked.

"Well, it's like the kid said, she's not quite ready for the galaxy to know." Han explained.

"And she's trying to protect him." Leia muttered to herself, making Han ask, "What did you say?"

"Luke said something today about, this girl wanting to protect him. Protect him from what everyone would think of him, being with her. Her past was supposedly that bleak, but you know? I mentioned Mara by name, and how she was family to us now. He spoke of her too, after I brought her up. All the while making Mara and his mystery woman sound like two entirely different people." Leia said, convinced that Han had to be wrong.

"Well, maybe when Mara's alone with Luke, she is a different person, if they're so in love. Though we wouldn't know anything about that." Han said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're still a scoundrel!"

"And you love it!"

"Han, I'll admit, your views have brought up some really ironic links. But I really don't think you're completely right." Leia shrugged.

"I'm telling you I know what I'm talking about, princess." Han smiled, as Leia gave him a sideways glance. Clearly saying, _'that's what you think!'_

"I guess we'll find out eventually," Leia said as she was getting up from their little comfy spot on the couch. Han standing up as well, just as Mara came into the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting here, but I'm afraid another one of Jacen's little pal's evaded your inspection, Solo." Mara said, holding up a rather large lizard between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ick!" Leia said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Thanks Jade, I'll take the little guy, and let him free in the gardens. I think he could help out with their insect problem." Han smiled down at the little thing as he took it from Mara.

"Just like the other five your son's managed to bring home." Leia said, still recovering behind Han.

"Hmm, he brings home an A, he's your boy. He brings home a lizard, he's all mine. How generous of you your highness." Han said more to Mara than Leia. Which had made Mara laugh, as she headed back towards the playroom and Han headed out the front door.

* * *

**In The Gardens…**

Han released Jacen's new little friend, as he said he would and turned to head back inside their building. But in mid-pivot, he spotted his brother-in-law coming his way. "Hiya Kid."

"Hi Han, setting free another one of Jacen's friends?" Luke asked, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, what can I say, the kid'll probably grow up to be an animal handler." Han smiled proudly, before changing the subject. "I hear you ran out early today."

"More like I was chased off, early," Luke corrected sadly.

"She's determined, isn't she?" Han asked curiously, having noticed some of this himself, as he'd told his wife his theories.

"Oh yes, it would have been a lot more supportive talking to a wall." Luke said, as calm and placid as ever.

"Well Luke, it's not like you're alone in this. I'm trying to help you convince her, and I know your girl's supportive! But I'm afraid I'm having as much luck convincing Leia, as you are. You know how these women can get, once they've got it the way they want it in their heads." Han smiled, taping his temple.

"Yeah, I know all about that, ol' buddy. But I appreciate your help, because I don't want to end up fighting with her over this. Or driving a wedge in our relationship, ya know. You two and the kids are my family, and don't want anything changing that. I just… we just need a little more time." Luke said running a hand through his already messy blonde hair.

"I know Luke, and I'll try to give you and Mara all the time I can."

"Mara?" Luke asked, pulling off a wonderful performance.

"That is who your secret lady is, isn't it?" Han asked, straight out, not missing a beat.

"Han… I don't know where you got that idea. But Mara and I are friends-"

"Sure kid," Han smiled, not the least bit convinced.

"I'm serious here, Han, she's my best friend." Luke insisted.

"Oh sure, you and Mara are just friends, does she know about your secret love?" Han asked, knowing if he could just keep him talking, he could maybe get a hint or two. Knowing Luke's settle hints or slip-ups wouldn't be lost on him like they would be on Leia right now.

"Yes, she knows." Luke said smoothly.

"Well what does she, your best friend, think of all this secrecy?" Han asked curiously.

"She's just as curious as you and Leia; but she doesn't want me to know that." Luke smiled, Han recognized this smile that was only for her, but what Han wasn't sure of, was did Luke realize this smile existed.

"So, she doesn't like it much, either?" Han nosed a little deeper.

"No, she doesn't, but even she's being more understanding and reasonable than Leia. Which is something I thought I'd never say." Luke said, with a note of frustration re-entering his voice.

"I know she's just trying to help, but how can she think she's helping, by ignoring everything I say to her?" Luke continued quietly.

"How did I just know I would find you two together?" Mara asked surprising both Han and Luke as she came to join them.

"Mara, I didn't know you were on Coruscant!" Luke played out wonderfully as he jogged up to her and hugged her. Whispering through the force, _**'He's on to us.'**_

"Well if you weren't doing acrobatic-moves off of balconies, maybe we could have hung out last night!" Mara said as she shook her finger at him, while she whispered back to him, _**'Don't worry, just play along, Farmboy.'**_

"You were there last night too?" Luke asked innocently.

"Yes, I was the only one that saw you leap off of that balcony. Though if I had men chasing me like those women were after you last night… I probably would have jumped too. And a lot quicker than you did." Mara had to admit.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Luke asked smiling brightly.

"For now," Mara smiled, before brushing past Luke and going to stand with Han a few feet behind the jedi. "Now tell me Han, has the farmboy given you anymore hints as to who this mystery woman is? He's being very stubborn, and won't even give me a hint." Mara complained, making Han's eyebrows rise.

"Really, I was wondering if you had gotten any clues. You're his best friend."

"Yes, but I'm his best who happens to be a woman. And that makes the farmboy too shy to tell me things; you know how red he gets." Mara explained.

"MARA!" Luke complained, blushing.

"See what I mean, you're his best **guy** friend, and you were his friend long before you were related."

"I would appreciate it, if you two, who claim to be my best friends. Would kindly stop talking about me like I'm **not** standing right here." Luke said, still a little red.

"In a hint Leia got from Luke, though she doesn't think it's a hint. He told her, _'This girl doesn't want to tell anyone just yet because she's trying to protect him.'_" Han shared.

"Han!" Luke objected, but his objection didn't even slow Mara down.

"Reallllllly? Well, what's that little viper in the grass got to hide?" Mara asked, before adding, "I bet she's a twilek."

"What?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the kid did always have some attraction to twileks." Han added with a teasing grin.

"Guys!?" Luke continued to complain.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to talk about your new lady. I, for one, think it's perfectly fair if Solo and I try to figure out who your lady is. It's not like he's getting much help from your sister. She believes you've bumped your head one too many times and you've got a new 'imaginary' girlfriend floating around." Mara pointed out, slyly winking at Luke while her back was all Han could see.

'_**She's brilliant, this could work.'**_ Luke realized, but if being a jedi has taught him anything. He didn't have as much trouble keeping his reactions secret anymore; so blank jedi mask unwavering, he asked, "Is that what she told you?"

"That's the sum of it." Mara assured.

"She thinks I'm crazy? That's what she's telling people?"

"Correction, she knows you're crazy, now she thinks you've lost it completely. But don't fret too much, Skywalker. I don't believe your sister's theory is public, I think it was just between her and me." Mara said, patting his back.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Luke asked.

"Well, that's the best I can do, I could surely do better… if I knew who your new _'little woman'_ was. But since you're not in a sharing mood, I'm not in a real _sympathetic_ mood." Mara smiled evilly, while Han struggled to keep his laughter at bay.

Luke smiled falsely and said, "Nice try, but since you two have been _'so helpful.'_ I think I'm going to call it a day."

"That sounds like a good idea that way you and your girlfriend can get to tonight's activities a little earlier tonight." Mara winked, while Han was still fighting the good fight.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my girlfriend isn't around. She's away on business." Luke said, while Han was marking down another slip-of-his-tongue.

"Hmm, you and businesswomen," Mara shook her head.

"What's wrong with businesswomen? Last time I checked you fall under that category yourself, Jade!"

"Maybe, but you must like strong women, that's all I'm saying. Not always the prettiest cake in the display window, but whatever you like." Mara smirked.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, than don't say anything at all." Luke recited, in a whiney tone.

"Alright Skywalker, I was just kidding. You know that I think it's great you're dating again, but as your friend, I'm imploring you to be careful. Because like Leia and Han, I can't bare to see you get hurt again. So just look out for yourself and make sure this one isn't another viper in the grass." Mara said with a gentle and friendly hand resting on his shoulder. As he stared into her eyes, all he wanted to do was grab her up into his arms and kiss her. But she'd done such a wonderful job steering Han off of their trail. It would be horrible to blow it now.

"Thanks Jade, though I don't think you'll have to save me from this one's clutches. She's different from the others." Luke assured.

"Is she different because she is a twilek?" Mara asked, not able to help herself. Luke was about to scold her, but she cut him off and said, "Just kidding, I'm sure whoever and whatever she is, doesn't matter. They say if she's the one, than she's the one and you can't help it."

"You're getting more flattering as we go and sadly, it has to end. Great to see you Jade, maybe we can hang out before you leave." Luke smiled warily, trying to seem miffed at her comments on his love. Which was a bit challenging, while Luke knows ironically, Mara was talking about herself. "Later Han."

"See ya around, kid." Han answered as Luke steadily walked home. As he was walking away, Han and Mara watch after him, for a bit. "So what do you think of this mess, Jade. Do you believe him?"

"Honestly… yes, I do. He seems happier than he's been in quite a while. That's something he can't fake, Solo, no matter how hard he may try." Mara said.

"There's something I wonder through." Han said, wisely.

"What's that, Solo?"

"I wonder how his new lady feels about him having a special smile that's just for you." Han said, watching Mara carefully to gauge her reaction.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, looking at Han like he was crazy.

"He does, ya know? Have a special smile, that only shows up when you're around, or someone mentions you. I don't know how any woman could compete with that kind of devotion." Han said, crooked smile, up one side of his face.

"Solo, no self-respecting girl would put up with that. You're imagining things! Clearly seeing things that you think are real, and aren't." Mara insisted, laughing at the thought of it as she walked away, heading back for the turbo-lifts. Han did just manage to hop on the same left as Mara and when they were behind the closed doors of the lift, and alone. Han insisted, "Let me tell you something Jade-"

"I have no clue where these accusations are coming from, Solo. But let me assure you, love isn't something I want or need. That's Skywalker; he's the one who can't live without it. We're just friends, that's the way we both want it. I hope he has finally found love, I hope with all my heart this new girl is the one. So he can finally be happy and have his fairy tale. As for me, I'm just fine without that kind of love. Leia, the kids, Luke and you are my family, and I have every intention of accepting whoever Skywalker chooses to marry; but that's all the family I need. So before you start preaching to me about something you think you know, let me assure you of that." Mara insisted.

"I know all of that Mara, you're _'Miss Independent,'_ and I'm all for that. But as much as I want this new relationship to work for him. Something in me, is telling me there's no way that's possible. What's even more discouraging is I can't see him loving anyone else, when he looks at you, and smiles at you like he does." Han explained.

"Okay, what is this _'look'_ like, and this _'smile'_ the farmboy keeps giving me? The one you keep bringing up, even though I've never noticed any such thing, what's it like?" Mara wanted to know.

"Like you're the only two people in the galaxy. Like the mere thought of you or mention of you're name makes him happier somehow. Like a man in love, and don't forget, I know a little bit about that, Jade." Han reminded; Mara was about to reply, but the doors of the lift opened indicating they were back on the Solos' floor. And he cut her off as they were walking down the short hallway leading to his front door.

"You can make up all the excuses you like Mara; but I know what I saw. And either this _'new girl'_ isn't the one for Luke, and he'll end up back where he started after Calli. Or the _'new girl'_ is you." Han said, before walking into apartment and pretending their conversation hadn't happened.

Playing it smart, Mara hung around for a bit longer, to show Han he hadn't scared her in the least. Make him believe she had nothing to hide, nothing to lose, nothing to gain, leaving just before dinner, not able to stay. Because all the while she'd stayed, ever since her little conversation with the head Solo. She'd felt her insides twisting and turning themselves into very sophisticated and uncomfortable knots. All she'd really wanted to do was run from that apartment and tell Luke everything his brother-in-law had said.

Luke had been thoughtful enough to page her, and help her escape. Of course that had helped a lot. She'd claimed it was Karrde and she was needed for duty. She escaped with ease and at one point she was practically running for her speeder. She thought of going straight to Skywalker's dwellings. But she wanted to get cleaned up first, least she could do for him after he'd so kindly helped her.

What she didn't expect to find was Luke already making himself at home, in her apartment. "Luke," Mara breathed relief.

"I hope you don't mind, but since you're not here very often. I thought it might be nice to have our fun here tonight. If that's okay?" Luke smiled as Mara came in and just hugged him. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Luke, that's fine," Mara smiled, so brightly, but she didn't look like she felt too well.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked with concern, as he touched her face to see if she was running a fever.

"I'm fine, now," Mara said with utter certainty, before kissing Luke long and deeply.

"Nice to see you too," Luke laughed when they parted; Mara wasn't usually the one to bestow affection like this, so passionately, so quickly. Usually Luke would have to start it, but not tonight. As great as all of this was, Luke didn't know if this was a good or bad sign. Even though kisses like her's left him feeling like there wasn't a complaint in the world. It was something in her eyes, something she hasn't shared with him yet.

"Thanks for paging me, you saved me." Mara smiled, genuinely grateful.

"My pleasure, but why didn't you just leave? Was my sister sharing some more theories on her crazy, head-case of a brother?" Luke asked with a smile.

"No, Leia was behaving herself for the most part. I was catching up with your niece and nephews, which, as always, was an adventure. But I was also waiting around to prove to Solo that he was wrong." Mara explained.

"Han's still on to us," Luke said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, and he let me know it too. So you see, I had to stick around, to show I wasn't scared, I had nothing to hide. But I had plenty to hide; I'm just great at secrets!" Mara said spreading herself over her couch tiredly. "My stomach's got so many knots in it, I don't think it'll ever go back to normal."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Mara. I know it had to be terrifying, and this is all too soon for you." Luke said wonderfully as he came to join her, kneeling beside her lounged form.

"I've handled situations much scarier than Solo, some I barely got away with life on! None of them shook me the way this did tonight; I'm not cut out for this!" Mara said tiredly.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, we've handled plenty of life-threatening situations with ease. But neither of us can seem to handle 'this' situation, right."

"I know I've always teased you about not being able to get this right. Now that I'm _actually trying_ to make a relationship work, I see now that it's not you that has the problem, it's me!" Mara complained.

"No you don't, you're doing just fine, we both are. The problem here is my family, and I apologize for them. I would tell you to not worry about them, but I won't mislead you; I'm afraid they're a part of the package." Luke said tiredly, before continuing. "Leia, with her unhealthy interest in my love life, and Han's suspicions."

"He's so certain, too! There was no arguing with him. You won't believe what he said to me. He said, _'Either this new girl will break your heart, or the new girl was, me.'_"

"You have to hand it to Han, he knows me better than most." Luke smiled, down on her.

"He's convinced I'm the only one you could ever be happy with." Mara said still sounding a little frustrated.

"Well it's like I said, he knows me better than most." Luke smiled, just before kissing her. Trying to show her how much she meant to him in this deep kiss. Mara was breathless when they were forced to part due to lack of oxygen. Her face was serene but sad; her eyes remained closed for a long moment.

"Mara, are you sure you're feeling alright? You look so sad." Luke said with concern.

"Luke, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Mara said looking at him right in his eyes.

"Going to see Han and Leia today?" Luke asked, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"No… I mean, maybe this… you and me… isn't such a good idea."

"Don't say that… please…"

"Luke, being with me is not helping you at all. It's only making your situation worse."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Luke, let me finish," she asked, sitting up slightly. "Do you remember what I made you promise me on our first official date?"

"Yes, you made me promise, if things weren't working out that we would stop before we couldn't remain friends." Luke recited, but added, "Which doesn't apply here; because we haven't even been able to spend too much time together yet."

"And yet technically we've been dating for almost a year now. I don't think we're doing this right, with all the secrets, and we have to work so hard just to get a few hours together. The ridiculously small amount of information I know about love, it's not supposed to be that way. So, I want you to be honest with me, and not let this go too far. I don't want you to never speak to me again if things go badly. So please, do you really think this is still a good idea?" Mara asked with a sad smile.

"Mara ever since we started dating… things have done nothing but get better for me. You're amazing; you're beautiful on the inside and out. Not to mention you make me crazy; I couldn't even look at those other women last night! You have my heart, and I think you always have. Loving you _is_ so effortless, for me. Sure the other stuff is tough sometimes; but if you think for a second it's going to make me give you up? There's no way!"

"Luke-" Mara choked out on unshed tears.

"I'm in love with you, please don't ever doubt that." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm in love with you too, I know it. But it's not right that you have to go through all of this torture. I know that it's hurting you having to keep me secret."

"It would hurt me a lot more to let you go, or not be with you at all. I'm telling you I can wait whether it takes months, or years, I don't care. I'll give you as long as you like, but please, please, don't ask me to end this. Not now, not ever, just let me be with you. Like now and let me share more moments like this. Please Mara." Luke asked, in the same sincere way, that had made Mara fall for him somewhere along the way.

"How can I walk away from you, while you're saying things like that?" Mara asked, with a smile, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. But it wasn't that easy, it couldn't be. "No Luke, this is crazy, absolutely crazy and just too hard. Please, let's just be rational and-"

"Who told you love was rational?" Luke laughed.

"I'm serious here, Luke!" Mara claimed sitting up. "Han and Leia are absolutely right, after all that those other bimbos put you through… You deserve the absolute best, and I know that can't be me. And I can't bare to lose you totally. Maybe we should-" Mara's rambles were cut off by another deep and insistent kiss. Courtesy of Luke, not only to make her stop talking in such a way. But was there a better way to show his lady that he wasn't interested in any other girl?

When Luke finally did pull away, Mara had been lain back down. Her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were still closed. Luke took delight in the fact that bliss on her face was his creation. He leaned his forehead to hers and whispered, "How could I possibly consider anyone else? When being with you, feels like this? Like coming home."

"Luke-"

"Shh, yes, I know not everyone has to work at love the way we do. But none of them were Mara Jade, or Luke Skywalker. I've had to work hard for everything in my life, and I know you've worked even harder for everything in yours. Why wouldn't this be any different?"

"You know? I never really thought of it that way." Mara admitted, draping her arms around his neck.

"I see," Luke smiled pulling one of her hands to his lips, gently kissing it before continuing. "And yes, there was a time that I'd given up on love, as Leia and all of you expected. I thought I'd never find my match, my equal. That one person who completes me, and challenges every step I take. But now… whenever I'm with you… Everything's so clear, nothing's ever been so clear to me."

"So, you're saying that we should keep going?" Mara asked.

"Yes, I want to stay together, but only if you want it too. If you're really uncomfortable with this; if you really think it's not going to work out, or you'll hate me if we go further. Or if my family is too much on you, I'll understand. But as for me? I don't think I'll ever want it to end." Luke confessed, with a small smile.

"I think I can handle it for a little bit longer." Mara said, not missing how a relieved breath left Luke when she said that. "Why don't we give it till our official one year mark to decide for sure. Then we'll have had a little more time and we can decide if it's best to keep going or not? Sound fair?"

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Luke said, ecstatic to have more time to convince Mara that they could make this work. Tonight had not been their best night, since they'd decided to start this crazy secret relationship. He couldn't let her walk away from all they had, not now.

Suddenly, Luke's com-link went off in his pocket. Mara reached into his pocket and pulled it out, she looked at the id-screen and handed it back to Luke saying, "You'd better answer it."

Luke looked for himself, it was either his sister or Han. At first Luke felt like turning it off, tossing it across the room and throwing himself back into his secret girlfriend's arms. Especially since there was no telling how long his time with her would be. But he knew it could be something important, so he took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Skywalker," he said into the mouthpiece.

'_**Hello, little brother.'**_ Leia greeted as she normally did.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

'_**Nothing much, I was just at home trying to get caught up on my paperwork, so tomorrow won't be so bad. I was thinking about some of the things I said to you, earlier today. I realize now that I was really out of line, now that the hangover's lifted. I really feel terrible about coming down on you so hard, could you forgive me?'**_ Leia asked, kindly, sounding very reasonable.

It took Luke a second to reply, for two reasons. One being, just how reasonably she was speaking for the moment. Secondly, Leia wasn't the kind of person to give an apology easily… It made Luke wonder what exactly she was up to. "Sure sis, it's alright."

'_**Really, because I was talking to Han about it. And he's right, I'm not being a very good sister right now am I? You told me you're in love with someone, we should be celebrating, not arguing. Whether we know her name or not.'**_ Leia went on to say.

"I couldn't agree more, but I know you really are just looking out for me. Trying to be the best little sister you can be." Luke said, sharing a surprised glance with Mara, while his voice gave nothing away.

'_**Good, glad to hear it, what are you up to? I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?'**_ Leia asked.

"No, not at all, I was just working on my ship." Luke covered up beautifully.

'_**You're not at home? Well it's a good thing I didn't go with my original plan. I was going to come over and apologize in person. But Han disappeared on me and I can't just leave the kids with Threepio, not after last time.'**_ Leia giggled at the memory.

"No, we don't want an episode of that nightmare!" Luke chuckled in agreement.

'_**Alright, so we're good?'**_

"We're more than good Leia, you know I love you. But you have to let me do this my way, okay? I promise I'll explain everything to you when I can." Luke swore.

'_**Please do, I'm only so hard on you because I don't want you to give up. I want you to be just as happy as I am. '**_ Leia tried to explain.

"I know Leia, and right now, I am happy. Please no more mixers, parties or surprise, double, or blind dates! I'm doing just fine on my own, alright?"

'Alright Luke, I hear you, no more. But as soon as you're allowed to tell us-'

"You'll be the first to know." Luke said, not responding to the _'allowed'_ crack, not wanting to fight with her again.

'_**That's all I ask.'**_ Leia said.

* * *

**Meanwhile… In The Darkened Room Leia Occupied…**

'_**Goodnight Leia,'**_ Luke wished her warmly.

"Goodnight Luke," Leia replied just as warmly, before both twins signed off. Leia thought for a moment, tapping the think arm of the warm light-brown leather seat she sat in. Then she dialed another frequency on her com-link. This time a deeper voice answered, _**'Solo.'**_

"Han?"

'_**Hiya Sweetheart, what's up?'**_

"Weren't you down at the docking bays after dinner?"

'_**Yeah, for a bit, why?'**_

"By any chance did you see Luke around when you were there?"

'_**Nope, why, is not home?'**_

"No, I'm sitting here in his apartment and he's not here. I called him and talked to him, he said he's working on his ship." Leia explained.

'_**No Princess, I walked right past his ship and it was still covered up and everything. It's good bet that he's with**_ **her**_** now.'**_

"Yes, his secret girlfriend."

'_**Mara.'**_

"Han, be serious."

'_**I'm being totally serious, your highness, honest! The more I hear about this 'girl' the more I'm convinced.'**_ Han said.

"Well I will admit, if this girl was imaginary, he wouldn't disappear with her." Leia frowned, "But if he is with his girlfriend, why doesn't he just say so. Why lie?"

'_**Because, he probably doesn't want us looking for him. Interrupting their time together, and making his life more difficult.'**_ Han said, trying to think like Luke.

"Can he grasp how hard he's making my life right now?" Leia asked Han sadly.

'_**I don't think he's lying to be mean, Leia. I think he's doing it to protect her. Remember how he keeps going on and on about how she's not ready to meet us. I think he'll do just about anything to make this easier on her.'**_ Han reasoned, before adding, _**'Look, why don't you come on home. If he's where we think he is there's a good chance he won't be coming back tonight.'**_

"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll be home in a minute." Leia said, as she got up from the comfy chair and started to walk for the door. "But when I get home, I don't even want to think about this, not anymore tonight."

'_**Gee, what can we do with all of this spare time?'**_ Han asked innocently.

"Sleep Solo."

'_**Of course, Princess, sleep will be in the equation.'**_

"Scoundrel!"

'_**And you love it!'**_

"Organa Solo out!"

'_**Solo out!'**_

_

* * *

_

That's all for now guys, Did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, but please try to be kind, my heart can only take so much! Hope everyone enjoyed, more coming soon! Much Love!

_**-SailorLeia**_


	3. The Blissful and the Concerned

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey there, SailorLeia here with a new chappie for you. I apologize for the delay, I really hope this chapter is reaching you all in good times. And I hope that everyone is having as much fun with this story as I am. But before we can continue with this chapter, I must warn you this is probably the steamiest chapter I've ever written for Luke and Mara. Don't worry, I didn't get too carried away! But they are suggestive and very romantic, I truly hope no one is offended, because it's all out of fun. Now that you've been warned, I have to start it off right! And start by thanking all of you wonderful reviewers who took the time to write in!_

_Like…_

**Mara look-a-like –** Thank you so much for writing in and reviewing! You know I always love to hear from you and I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter. You were so instrumental in this chapter's progress! (Wink-wink!) Much Love my friend!

**wbsaw –** Yeah, it would be so much easier if Luke and Mara did just tell Han and Leia. But where would the fun in that be? LoL! They'll find out soon enough, and I can't wait to write how, I have it all planned out! And I hope you like how it all falls into place! Hope you're still reading and hope to hear more from you! Much Love!

**MirandaJade81 –** Sorry this update is reaching you so late, but I really hope you're still reading and enjoying! Thank you so much for writing, Much Love!

**Darthme1011 – **Thank you so much for your kind encouragement! Sorry again this is reaching you so late, but hope you're still doing well and reading! Much Love

**starwarssomeone –** WOW! I'm so flattered! Thank you so much for your kind review, I hope I haven't let you down with this chapter! Much Love!

**Jacqueline Roget –** Isn't she! LoL! Glad to see you're still reading and hope you're still enjoying! Much Love!

**Midnight Vampyrezz –** Wow! Glad that I inspired you! I love to go and read whenever I feel stuck; I'm so thrilled I helped someone the same way! Yeah, my interpretation of Mara tends to be a little sweeter sometimes, and I think it's because she is (like you said) in love. Because my chapters get so gushy! But glad you understand and hope you're still reading and writing out there! Much Love!

**Mara-the-Cat –** Wow! Thank you for reviewing, I REALLY appreciate it! And I hope that you're still reading out there! Much love!

**Stinkin Sammy Jay –** That's okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update it! Hope you're still reading and enjoying out there! Much Love!

**David Fishwick –** Thank you so much for reviewing, it isn't very often I get reviews from guys. Hope you're still reading and enjoying, Much Love!

**Jedimasterathena –** It is always isn't it! LoL! She's such a strong character and we all just love to torture her, don't we! I'm so glad you enjoyed, hope you're still reading! Much Love!

**one of the lost -** Here's an update, thank you so much for writing in! It's especially flatering, I don't get to many guys reveiwing! So thank you and hope you enjoy, Much Love!

**DragonsFlame86 -** You seriously are the best friend a girl could ask for! Bless you, glad to brighten your evening and hope you enjoy this new chapter! Much Love!

_Dedicated to a dear friend Mara look-a-like, for being wonderful enough to help me out with this chapter's beta process! CAN'T thank you enough, Much Love!_

* * *

"**The Secret Romancing Of Mara Jade!"**

_**Chapter 3 –** The Blissful and the Concerned_

* * *

Mara Jade was flying, no… she was SOARING! She couldn't remember an occasion within the timeframe of her existence where she'd felt so happy! So content, so moved, and grateful to be where she was. It was EARLY in the morning, and the sun wasn't even thinking of materializing yet. She'd stayed up most of the night talking, making out, and loving her secret boyfriend. The warm chest pressing tightly against her bare back and holding her tightly in his sleep.

She should be tired; she had earned some rest in their hours of entertaining each other. But she was so ecstatic, and exultant; she couldn't seem to sleep as easily as the farmboy. She rolled to cuddle closer into his warmth, hoping maybe some sleep would come if she were warmer. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at the sight of her love; Luke was so comical to her when he was asleep. Mouth partially open, a snore escaping every once in a while, and smiling ever so slightly. The vision of bliss itself, so at peace, and he didn't reach such a place easily. Her fingers involuntarily brushed his cheek, and he gave out a soft sigh.

She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't help herself. She snuggled even closer to him and left a slow soft trail of kisses along his neck. The Jedi Master's small smile turned to complete elation, and he laughed out, "Mara… It's late."

"I know what time it is…" She just said before Luke pulled her into a deep and slow kiss on her lips. When she was able to escape, she caressed his face smiling, "I'm so sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to."

"Kissing me like that and you thought I'd just keep on sleeping?" He asked as if it were out of the question.

"Well, I did wear you out," Mara smirked suggestively.

"Yes you did, but I could have sworn you were pretty tired as well." Luke said, with a bit of his worries creeping into his eyes. While Mara stretched happily like a cat.

"Oh yes, I was very tired, but I wasn't asleep for long. I woke back up, somehow." Mara practically laughed out jubilantly, while Luke was relieved that he hadn't said or done anything wrong. Or she wasn't thinking about the conversation they'd had earlier. She was just as thrilled as he was, and that gave him better peace of mind.

"Hmm, wonder what could be keeping you awake." Luke said, tapping his chin reflectively. Mara mimicked this action and made a thoughtful face back at him.

"Maybe it's all of the work I've been doing? I haven't had a break in ages, not one long enough where I could come see you." Mara said resting her head upon his chest, as Luke wrapped her tightly in his arms and their blankets.

"Yeah, it has been too long since we've felt this way. It's going to be very difficult to say goodbye tomorrow, in front of a room full of people; and not give us away." Luke confessed pouting adorably, and Mara laughed, "Listen to that whine."

"I'm serious, Mara."

"I know you are Luke, I just can't believe it."

"Why? After the last few hours, you have doubts?" He asked suggestively, gaining a surprised glance from his sweetheart.

"Well now that you mention it-" Mara teased before Luke started tickling her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, truce, truce!" She cried.

"That's better!" Luke said feeling like he'd won, until Mara started to give him the same treatment. "Hey! Hey!" Luke cried between hysterical laughing, "Alright… ALRIGHT!"

"Now we're even!" Mara said, resting back against her pillows beside Luke while both occupants were catching their breaths. Once she'd regained a normal breathing pattern, Mara leaned up on an elbow, to explain her earlier statement to him. "I wasn't saying I doubt you or our potential at all! What I was trying to say was, I just can't believe we're really doing this. That we're seriously trying to be a couple, and we're actually happy." Mara explained, looking into his eyes.

Luke snagged one of her hands and kissed it tenderly before tugging her back to rest against his chest. "I don't think it so out of the question." Luke said with a shrug, "Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"I don't know, I mean… we've always cared for each other… a little more than we should at times." Mara admitted.

"Which is why it makes sense to me… I've always loved you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did, I know I did. I loved you the first time I saw you, even though you were trying to kill me. I know it's taken us a ridiculous amount of time to realize it, but the important thing is we know now." Luke clarified.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there, if I didn't feel some feeling for you, you wouldn't be here." Mara smirked, and Luke sneered back. "All jokes aside, farmboy, I would have killed you and thought nothing of it. The fact that I couldn't, _plagued_ me, because I had _plenty_ of opportunities to end you, but I kept making up excuses to myself. Lame ones, sometimes… and now look at us." She giggled.

Luke peeked under the covers and breathed, "Yes, look." Earning a swat from his intended.

Mara gasped overdramatically, "Farmboy, you incorrigible!"

"And you Jade have not properly explained why you're so shocked that we make such a good pair. Especially since you know what great team we make!"

"I realize all of that Luke, and I can't explain it! I just guess the truth of the matter is… I've just wanted to be here so long, and now that I'm really here. I'm so afraid I'm just going to wake up one day, and I will have been dreaming all of this time. Ya know what I mean?" She tried her best to convey.

"I know exactly what you mean," Luke assured, before whispering in her hair like this was a well-kept secret. "You know what, though?"

"What?" Mara whispered back.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, because this is the happiest I've ever been. And I'm not giving this up for anything in the world." Luke said with an utter certainty, somehow widening when he saw the dazzling smile on Mara's sleepy face. She pulled him into a deep, and somehow tender kiss. Luke rolled a little so now he was resting on top of her again during their kiss. It was warm, and loving, unlike the bruising passion they'd shared earlier. When they were finally able to part, Mara yawned adorably and he kissed her forehead lingeringly.

"I think I can sleep now," Mara breathed, snuggling closer to him.

"I think that's a good idea, you do have to leave this evening. And you've got quite a lot to do." He reasoned, not expecting her to complain.

"I just wish I wasn't so tired, I don't want to miss a minute I have with you. Who knows, when we'll see each other, like this again!"

"Don't worry, we'll work something out, hopefully our time won't be so limited next time."

"I hope not either," Mara sighed, before rolling on her side, and taking a hold of Luke's arms. She pulled him close, and wrapped her form comfortably around his, before quieting completely. She pressed a sweet goodnight kiss to his kiss-swollen lips, and after a few seconds her breaths were coming out in soft warm puffs against Luke's neck. He closed his eyes holding her tight and relished his time with the love of his life. As troubled about their next rendezvous; or rather how far away it would be, as she was! But he wouldn't let his companion in on that little tidbit.

He promised himself that he would not waste their small window of opportunity with worry! He would simply cherish every moment he got to share with her. Leave his bothersome worries to have at him later, when he was back to being alone, to continue their abuse till he could be amid her presence once more. Which was something else he vowed to himself, he would not let her stay away for so long again.

Now that he's realized where he belonged, where he was happy, why punish them both when they could be together. He knew he could work something out, where there was a will, there had to be a way! He would have to try and set a definite next time that they would see each other again. One absolute guarantee of seeing her, not months down the road, one month or two was the max. They did have an anniversary coming up; he could say they needed to plan for that! Yeah! That would work.

He knew he should be sleeping, he was tired, and felt like he could sleep more… but then he'd look at Mara. She was so gorgeous when she was asleep now! Hair sprayed out over her pillow, gentle smile on her lips. She was warm, soft, her breath came out in tickling whispers, and she didn't want to let go of him, not for a minute. She'd become so protective of him, so caring and she even cuddled him now. All things Luke knew would shock anyone else, if they heard such things! Especially his family! He knew he'd never felt so close to anyone before either, they were a very unique pair, not like any of the other woman he'd been with.

He's track record wasn't as seasoned or colorful as Han's or Lando's. But he'd had his fair share of relationships, all of them disastrous leaving him miserable. At the time, Luke had thought there was something wrong with him. Something wrong with the girls he let himself get interested in, or something amiss with him, altogether. Now he knew, all of them had gone wrong simply because they weren't Mara. He'd never felt for any of them, the way he feels for her. And he wasn't lying before when he told her he'd loved her from the start. Because he had, he couldn't remember a time when she didn't make him feel better, just being around her.

He quietly marveled over how much she's changed, over the year. She looked so safe, so trusting in his arms, when she seemed to sleep with one eye open before! He was so entranced by her beauty and peace… he didn't want to sleep! But he knew if he wasn't careful he would be wary later on, and he only had till this evening alone with her. So reluctantly, the jedi snuggled down and even closer to his love, and closed his eyes. It wasn't long at all, before he was joining her in sleep.

* * *

**Later That Evening…**

**Much Later…  
**

**At The Solo's Home…**

Winter, Han and Leia were all gathered around the computer screen of Leia's study. All three adults were huddled together and muttering to themselves and each other only every now and again. They seemed to be in a deep decision of great importance. Which left young Jacen, Jania, and Anakin under the impression that their mom and dad had completely forgotten about dinner tonight…again. All three were arguing over who should brave up, and go remind their patents how late it was getting. But all three were showing their yellow streaks, and not ashamed to say so!

"Jania you're the oldest!" Jacen reminded.

"Only by what, a minute? There's one girl besides mom and two boys, one of you should go!"

"I'm not doing it!" Little Ani made clear, crossing his little arms tightly over his chest.

Just that moment Han glanced towards the door, sure he'd heard whispers and noticed their three children. "What's up guys?"

"Umm… hi dad." Jacen and Jania greeted nervously.

"Hi Daddy!" Ani waved.

"Why don't you three come here?" Han asked waving them over. All three rushed over and Jania climbed into her dad's lap. While Ani snaked his way into his mom's and Jacen sat opposite his sister on his father's other leg. "Now what exactly are the three of you little monsters up to?"

"Well, the sky's getting awfully dark outside Dad." Jacen pointed out and Jania finished his sentence for him. "We were just thinking… when are we going to have dinner."

"My goodness it is getting late, Mara will be leaving in a few hours and I completely forgot about dinner for us!" Leia snapped her fingers. "I was so into all of this research me and Winter have been looking through-"

"I still say you two shouldn't be messing with that stuff! It's none of our business!" Han argued, and Leia shushed him with a warning glance. Obviously not too keen on their children being present when they were at odds.

"What kind of research, mommy?" Jacen asked, as innocent as snow is white.

"Nothing all that important, dear," Leia smiled, bouncing Ani a little on her knee. Her smile brightening as his contagious laughter filled the air in her small office. "Just some of your uncle's old holonet news data."

"Your mother is still convinced that your uncle is trying to make up a girlfriend to get her off of his back." Han whispered to the children, too loud to really be considered a whisper and Leia kicked at his foot irritably. Making both twins giggle, even if kicking that foot slide Jacen a little shorter than his sister.

"That wasn't very lady like, your highness." Han complained.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and try to go throw something quick together, for dinner."

"I would love to, but our cupboards are bare. Remember, we were talking last night, we ended up ordering out last night too, our delivery of fresh supplies arrives tomorrow." Han reminded.

Little Jania let out a loud, excited gasped and asked her Dad, "Does that mean we get to have pizza?!"

"No, you kids have been eating way too much pizza and not enough healthy food!" Leia put her foot down, and all four kids (when you count Han) groaned sadly.

"No kids, your mom's probably right about that. It's important that you all eat smart so you'll grow up to be big and strong. Like me and your uncle Luke-"

"Like Mom, Winter and Auntie Mara too!" Jania cheered happily, and both women smiled and said. "That-a-girl."

"Leia if you get something for me to fix, I'll cook so you can keep researching in here, with Winter." Han compromised, but Leia was in the middle of what could be a break through. She didn't want to leave, but before she could object, Winter spoke up and said, "Go ahead, princess, looks like I'll be reading for a while before we find anything at all. You might as well go, by the time you get back, we may have some answers."

So reluctantly, the princess dressed for going out, set Threepio to watch the children, as well as Han. She then sauntered out of her apartment and down to the nearest market for rations. She spent thirty minutes gathering the pieces of a healthy meal for her family, and another thirty standing in line waiting to pay up and get out. As soon as it was her turn, the droid behind the counter malfunctioned and shorted out. Bursting into flames and making the entire checkout area smell of brunt hair and cheese. Some clean up droids hastily were ripping what was left of the poor droid and replacing it with a new cashier when suddenly, Leia felt a tap on her shoulder. To her shock, she turned to discover the person who'd tapped her was Callista Ming! Not only her former friend, but the last girl to break Luke's heart.

"Hello Leia! How are you?" The girl asked kindly.

"I'm doing very well, how about you?" Leia asked, still more than a little shocked. "You're looking very well," Leia observed, noticing a lot of changes in this girl, when she compared her to the woman she'd last seen, before she stomped on poor Luke's heart. She seemed taller somehow, happier, there was a new luster to her skin and she was tanner than Leia remembered her ever being. Her hair had grown out and she wore it in lose malt curls down her back. The woman smiled kindly and nodded appreciatively, for Leia's compliment.

"Well thank you, it really has been too long, how is Han and your kids doing?"

"They're all doing great, though their all waiting for me to get back with their dinner. But other than that they're doing just great."

"I bet the little ones have all grown so much since the last I saw of them." Callista said wondrously, while Leia added mentally, _'Yeah! They've grown a lot since you tore out my brother's heart and left him for dead!'_

"How is your brother doing? Has he found someone else, settled down, I know that's what he always wanted?" She asked, just as Leia had been waiting for her to do.

"He's never been better, he was sad for a time after you left him the way you did. But he's over you now, and I hear he's got a new girl, but I haven't met her yet. He sound's pretty serious about her too." Leia knew she shouldn't have said that. But she wanted to make Calli believe she didn't have a chance. So she wouldn't go seeking Luke out and begging for him to take her back years later! Not minutes, hours, days, or months... YEARS! She's done enough damage to him; she needed to leave him the hell alone!

"Well that's great, I hope he has all of the happiness he deserves." Callista said looking a little amused by this information, something Leia hadn't expected. It was off somehow; it didn't match a normal reaction to such news. Unless she really meant it because she'd moved on too!

"How long have you been back, are you planning on staying for long?" Leia asked, curiously.

"I've only been back for a few days, and yes, I've been out of the loop for so long. It's going to feel nice to finally be back in the know, again." Calli explained, while the new droid was bugging Leia for credits. Leia blindly dealt with it's questions while still asking. "Where have you been all of this time? Luke searched the better part of the galaxy for you before we could reach him and make him stop."

"I know he did, but I didn't want to be found, or at least I wasn't ready for him to find me. Not then, I still had so much to learn." Calli began to explain as the same droid began to move on and possess Calli's order. Leia ended up walking out of the market with her; listening to her tell her story. She'd been far out beyond the outer rim territories. She'd been reaching ways for her to feel and touch the force without turning dark side. She'd succeeded for the most part, it just didn't feel anywhere near the power she'd possessed before. When she'd been a Jedi Knight in the old republic.

Leia was nearly back home before a revelation hit her so hard she had trouble blinking for a long moment. It was a pretty huge coincidence that Callista just happens to come back now. At the same time Luke gets particularly weird about this new love he's hiding from everyone. Weirder still how different this new and improved Calli seemed to be. And she'd noticed her strange reactions when she'd been speaking of her former boyfriend……. What if… NO! Leia would even think it, Luke was not that naïve!

But what if he was!? He did _**really**_ love her, it had nearly _**annihilated**_ him when she'd left! He hadn't been with anyone since, to her knowledge, not until very recently! Leia suddenly began to silently pray to the force for this to not be true! ANYTHING… or rather ANY ONE BUT HER! She couldn't be trusted, not after the way she'd left him completely before! There was no way of knowing whether or not she would do it again!

When Leia got back, Han and the rest of the family immediately noticed the difference in the princess. If she wasn't so regal, from all of her princess training, Han was convinced she would have been dragging the ground. He had some trouble getting his three force-sensitive children to leave mommy alone. They all could feel her remorse and wanted to help too. But Winter was instrumental in getting them to listen and convinced them all to come color with her in the play area. As soon as the little one's were out of ear shot and Han had his pot on the stove waiting to come to a boil. He turned to his wife and asked, "Do you mind explaining what happened to you?"

"Han…" Leia choked suddenly feeling tears prick her eyes, saying it out loud would make it more real.

"Leia, what is going on!" Han asked, really concerned now.

"I'm afraid something terrible may be going on." Leia confessed quietly, before explaining louder and clearer, "Something I was hoping would never happen!"

"What?"

"Han, while I was out I ran into Callista Ming."

"Calli? Luke's Calli?"

"Yes."

"Well where the hell has she been all this time? And what the hell is she doing back now?" Han asked blunt and frank as ever.

"She says she's been on Coruscant a few days… she told me all about her studies she's been conducting on touching the force again. The whole conversation with her was uncomfortable and peculiar." Leia said with a disturbed chilled coursing down her back.

"What conversation with that tramp wouldn't be? Did she even seem the least bit _sorry_ for what she did to Luke?" Han asked curiously.

"She asked about him, but no, I don't think she's sorry in the least. It wasn't till I was on my way home that I realized that… I hate to even think it! But Han, do you think it's possible that Luke could have taken that demon back?"

"What!? No! Leia, the kid's been hurt by her before, deeply hurt! He's not stupid enough to take her back!"

"He did love her."

"But he told me himself, he could see now that Calli never did love him. She loved the power he possessed! There's no way there back together."

"I hope you're right, but you didn't see the way she was acting. So cool… too cool, and what a coincidence, her being in town for the same amount of time that Luke's been with this mystery girl of his."

"That's got to be all it is, a coincidence."

"A very big one!" Leia said, while Han placed a steaming cup of stem tea in front of her.

"Please drink this and relax a little bit, huh? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and then we have to go see Mara off. To send her off right, you can't be interrogating your brother!" Han said, making Leia smile a little.

"You're right, darling, the important thing is that we see Mara off with good spirits." Leia smiled.

"There's my girl!" Han cheered on hugging her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"I can cross-examine Luke once she's gone." Leia chirped happily after taking a sip.

"Princess, I'm begging here, give it a rest tonight. The kid's been as wound up as it is lately! He doesn't need your help!" Han asked nicely, even if a little whiney.

"Oh cool it, I'm not going to really question him. He won't know what I'm up to, however I think he should know who I saw. Regardless of them being back together or not, because it concerns him."

"I'm not so sure about that, your highness. I think Luke counted himself out of anything concerning Calli years ago."

"Sure, but his reaction to my news may be all the evidence I need. Luke isn't as well versed in his jedi-mask as he thinks he is."

"Yet he's hidden an entire relationship from us for how long?"

"Good point, but I imagine it hasn't been easy for him."

* * *

**Docking Bay 3479…**

Han and Leia walked in with all three kids along for the ride. Jacen turned to Jania and said, "Auntie Mara is the best! She's leaving so late that we get to be up past our bed time!"

"Only by a bit, and if you ever want to see her off again, I suggest you all behave yourselves!" Leia said very motherly.

"We'll be good mom," Jania promised, taking her hand. Then she sent a waning glare at both brothers and added, "aren't we?"

Anakin hid from his sister's glare and Jacen laughed, "You can be so evil!"

"I'm not evil, I'm tough, like mom and Auntie Mara!" Jania said, nose in the air. It was that moment that the family spotted Luke and Mara sitting on the ramp of the Jade's Fire. They were side-by-side and smiling at each other about something. Han wished he knew what, because no matter how strange Calli had talked he was still more suspicious of the pair sitting before him.

Mara was then hugged by everyone and sent off with varying, 'take care's and 'don't stay away for too long this time's. She seemed sad to go and Han grew more confident by the second! He was having trouble not choking on his self-satisfaction, while Leia was having a similar difficulty swallowing. But she's was dying to test her theory on Luke, though she knew she would need to wait till after Mara was gone for that. The ex-assassin had never been to keen on Luke and Calli when they were together. And She and Luke were on such good terms of late. She hated to ruin that for them, and know she was cause. Especially when they had no idea when they'd be seeing the fiery red-head again. She was a very busy woman, after all.

Leia felt a little guilty about hiding her information when Mara hugged her without hesitation. Something that had rarely happened before, she even gave her a good squeeze. "I'm so glad I did get to spend some time with you all this trip."

"I am too," Leia smiled, "Next time you're on Coruscant don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Oh, you know I won't," Mara winked. She did manage to hug Han and warn him, "You better behave yourself while I'm gone, I don't want to have come back here and pull you or Skywalker's butt outta danger!"

"Me and my butt? Don't worry Jade, Luke would need saving a lot quicker than me!"

"Hey!" Luke complained.

"You know it's only true because you attract all of the weirdoes!" Han winked.

"Well Gee, that makes me feel so much better!" Luke deadpanned, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"I mean it, Solo, watch yourself and these guys." She did say just as all three young Solos attacked her one last time, and wished her luck. Then she turned to Luke and poked her finger in his chest, "That goes double for you, farmboy!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Luke mock-saluted.

"Ungrateful-"

"Mara, just give me a hug and go on! You know if you take too long, the fleet will move on with out you." Luke reminded, arms out for a hug.

Mara tapped her chin thoughtfully, and asked out loud, "Do I really need to come in physical contact?"

"It's a hug Jade, I'm not attacking you." Luke said still coming closer.

"Is there any alternative?" She asked the sky.

"Okay, fine," Luke said putting his arms down at his sides. "I'll save my it for the next time I see you. Though I don't know how good it'll be half a year from now."

"It won't be that long!" Mara complained.

"It was nearly this time, have a nice trip Mara. I hope the force is with you." He said with a very formal little bow while Mara shook her head. Muttering to herself, "So overdramatic!"

Luke began to walk away and Mara sighed loudly, "Alright, ALRIGHT!" Then when Luke turned to regard her, she hugged him just as tight as she'd hugged Han and Leia. "Now was that really so painful?"

"No, and I am going to miss you Luke, you'd better keep out of harms way, because you'll have to deal with me if you don't."

"Wouldn't want that!" Luke said with a shiver. Then Mara was waving as she half ran up the ramp. Seconds later, the ship lifted off, as soon as Mara's ship was off the ground, all three children ran to the end of the docking bay waving to her. It was something they'd done since they could walk, whenever any of their friends or family left. It was that moment Leia chose to drop the bomb. Watching her brother's face very carefully, she teased "You won't believe who I saw earlier today."

"Who did you see?" Luke asked, still staring after the ship.

"Callista," she answered simply, taking Luke completely off guard.

"Callista… as in Callista Ming?"

"Yes, did you know she was back?" Leia asked sounding very blankly, trying not to sound too interested.

"Well, no… I haven't heard anything from her since… Where did you see her?"

"When I went to a ration supply for our dinner. Our full order arrives tomorrow, but we just wanted a quick fix. You know, before seeing Mara off." Leia explained, not missing the strange glance her husband sent her way for bringing it up. She wasn't sure what that was about, probably something to do with that hope he still clung tot hat Luke would be with Mara.

"Yeah, makes sense… how was she?"

"She looked… happy, I guess, we had the most perplexing conversation. She snuck up behind me while I was waiting in line. She approached me and seemed very light-hearted about the whole situation with you, so I was wondering had you come in contact with her."

"No… I haven't… light-hearted, did she even ask about me?" Luke asked, trying to get a better feel for exactly what his former girlfriend was playing at. Reappearing after years of silence and approaching his twin sister like this!

"Well, she seemed different, happier… if she hasn't come in contact with you. Maybe she was just trying to put you behind her, or make sure you're alright. I was afraid that you may be getting back together with her."

"No Leia, I'm way over her, I'm not a glutton for punishment." Luke said, with a smile of reassurance that had Leia's shoulders relaxing in relief. He continued with saying, "I'm glad she's happy though, we've both found happiness elsewhere. I wasn't _too_ worried about it, but I have to admit it's nice to know."

"I told ya he's smarter than that, Leia." Han said a little too loudly, earning him a small elbow in the gut and a glare.

"No Leia, you have absolutely nothing to worry about there. Any chance that she and I had as a couple shot the breeze when she left. I learned my lesson the hard way, given, but I won't allow it to happen again."

"Good for you kid, as great as it would be stand here and bash Calli all night. I see three very sleepy children up past their bedtime." Han pointed out perceptively.

"Yes, Mara has taken flight, and we should follow her example." Leia agreed before turning to the youngest members of her family, and saying with authority as well as warmth, "Say goodnight to your uncle and let's head home."

All three did as they asked, so spent, Little Ani had to be carried. Once Luke's speeder whizzed by, Leia sighed in full relief. "You didn't have to tell him now, ya know."

"Oh yes I did, I had to know for sure, that he would not take that woman back. I will gladly welcome whoever this mystery girl is with open arms. As long as it is not Callista Ming." Leia said determinedly.

"All right you worshipfulness, simmer down, he's over her and hopefully she's over him. She can have a happy life with some other body snatcher and Luke can be happy with Mara."

"You are unbelievable!" Leia shook her head.

"One of the many reasons you married me." He winked and Leia scrunched down in her seat. So she could hide her smile from him, he always knew how to get her smiling, even if it was in disbelief over how persistent he was being of this one little possible pairing for her twin. She did confess that Mara would be a great match for her brother, but in the end she didn't really care who he was dating now. As long as he was trying, he was happy, and it wasn't one of his former acquaintances. Especially the skank that had most recently broken her brothers warn and battered heart, Callista Ming!

* * *

_Well that's all for now Star Wars fans! Now it's your turn, did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know I love hearing from all of you! And you're my fuel! You really keep me going! Hope you all enjoyed and are as excited about chapter four as I am! Sorry again for the wait, hope it was worth it! I want to thank Mara look-a-like, DragonsFlame86 and FireFigiLove94 one more time for her unyielding support through everything including this tale! You guys are the best! Much love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	4. Complicated Reflections

Dear Readers,

Hello, SailorLeia here! I know I start every chapter of this tale writing 'sorry for the wait.' You guys, my readers, are the best (most patient) audience in the world! I can't ever express how grateful I am for every one of you. I don't mean just you guys who review either, I mean all of you who have been reading! Bless you! I know I've left you guys waiting for a long time. But it is finally here, as close to perfect as I could get, and I really hope you all enjoy, because you keep me going. It is a nice long chapter, and this one will be starting from Lando's perspective. But before I begin, I must do as I always do! By thanking all of you thoughtful enough to review!

_**Special Thanks to…**_

**one of the lost –** Sorry again for the long wait! Hope this chapter was worth the wait too! Hope you're doing well, and still reading! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** You are a true joy! You were so much help with that last chapter! Thank you so much for everything! And the positive feedback too! I hope this reaches you in good times and you're still reading! Much Love!

**Mara Jade Hughes –** Thank you so much! LoL! Your review was so energetic and nice! I really appreciate that! I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!

**DragonsFlame86 –** You are truly the best friend a girl could ask for! Thank you so much for your wonderful review, and loyalty all these years! Can you believe we've known each other fifteen years now? Yay us! Sorry for making you wait as long as everyone else this time! Though as you start reading part of this chapter you have seen. That's all I'm saying! Thanks for making these fifteen years so much fun, and hope the next fifteen are even better! Much Love!

**Jacqueline Roget –** Boy, do I know what you mean, I've had a bunch of weeks like that. Hope everything is much better now and you had a nice summer as well as fall. Thank you so much for all of your kind and fun reviews! Much Love!

**Wings 90 –** Wow, glad you enjoyed it. Hope you're still reading and doing well! Much Love!

**starwarssomeone –** Well at least I'm not the only one grinning like an idiot! LoL! Thank you so much for your fun and positive review! I REALLY appreciate it! I know throwing Calli in there was something I didn't originally plan on doing so early. Even though she is the embodiment of EVIL, itself! She is fun in situations like this one! Hope you're well, and still reading! Much Love!

**Mara-the-Cat –** Thank you so much for your positive, and funny review. I was the same way reading the books. Callista always made me sick to my stomach, she's so phony and artificial! TOTALLY wrong for Luke! YAY Luke and Mara! Hope you're well, and still reading! Much Love!

**FireFigiLove94 –** Hey Girl! Thank you so much for reading and writing in (twice)! You're a GREAT friend! And you know how freaked I am till I get that first review telling me it was okay! You're the best! I hope you're still writing your awesome tales and I hope you're still doing great! Much Love!

**an obsession too far –** Thank you so much for being so kind! I REALLY appreciate it! Hope you're well and still reading! Much Love!

******Col. Hammer **– I know, I play up Calli a little worse than she really was. The whole time I was reading the books, the first time, her character just didn't rub me the right way. It wasn't even because I was rooting for Mara either, because I really didn't want to dislike her, I just couldn't help it. She seemed so put on, so artificial, to me. Hope you're doing well, still reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much Love!

**shurtugal88 –**I'm glad you found my little story, I'm also glad you enjoyed it! I hope you're well, still reading, and like this chapter just as much! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**lukejade –** Sounds like my type of reader! Thank you so much for writing in, hope you're still reading. Much Love!

**LoraKael –** I know, I too will sit up far later than I should reading fanfics at night. Thank you so much for reading mine and for being so nice. I hope you're doing well, and still reading! Much Love!

**dreysi – **Thank you so much for writing in, I'm glad it left you wanting more. I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Calli being back sucks, but I can't wait for the rest of my plot to unravel itself! I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!

**busard –** Wow, I don't have many French fans… in fact I think you may be my first! Thank you so much for your kind words and enthusiasm. I'm really honored that you enjoy my stories! I agree that Anakin and Padmé are great, and have a lot of spectacular fics on this site! Though for some bizarre reason I have way too much fun with Luke, Mara, Han and Leia. This site even has great coverage of couples you may not think of (that's what I look up when I'm especially bored, heehee!). I agree with what you said about the 'happy ending!' I was soooo depressed to hear that George Lucas decided to kill Mara off in later books. I can't support such a thing, but just knowing it happened made me so sad I couldn't write for a while. That was a lot of the reason that this chapter took so long to complete. I hope you're still reading and enjoying, your words really encouraged me to keep going! Much Love!

**Bikiluf –** Yes, I admit that pizza in the galaxy far, far away, wasn't my grandest hour. It was the product of insomnia and not nearly enough caffeine. I appreciate you pointing it out and hope that enjoyed the rest of the chapter regardless. Thank you so much for taking the time to write in! Much Love!

**SherlockHolmesqueen4ever –** Wow, a fan of Holmes, I really love the roller coaster ride those stories are for the mind. I feel so honored that you like my tales, and I really hope that you're still reading. You're review came at a time, when I was so blocked I was considering stopping a story for the first time in my life. Then I got you kind words of encouragement and it gave me the push I needed. Thank you, Much Love!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY - I don't own Star Wars, I'm merely borrowing George Lucaus' characters for story lines of my own... Story lines that won't include the killing off of Mara Jade **(sorry, still a little bitter, and still healing from that) **Most characters will be returned intact... most!**

_Dedicated to a dear friend of my family, Nelson. Who was a sweet and ever optimistic person with an undeniable spark. He had a great family and I had the pleasure of knowing him through most of my growing up. Sadly the last four years of his life he spent in a bed, his wife Deloris saw to his every need, and never complained all four of those years. He passed away and was finally laid to rest a year ago now. We all miss and love you buddy!_

* * *

"**The Secret Romancing Of Mara Jade!"**

_**Chapter 4 –** Complicated Reflections_

* * *

Lando Calrissian was one LUCKY son of a gun, in fact he would bet that he was _the luckiest man_ in the UNIVERSE! He'd just settled the greatest deal of his… _**'career.'**_ He'd just finished up a little _'favor for a friend,'_ that had not only made him a great deal richer. This deal also included a _sweet _little resort in the middle of nowhere. The perfect kind of nowhere, that made it a booming business for couples looking for a weekend getaway.

In the past; Lando would have never agreed to this sort of deal. Or if he did agree to it, he wouldn't plan on actually keeping a resort of this kind. Not Lando Calrissian, expert businessman and galactic entrepreneur extraordinaire. No, he wasn't interested in any long-term relationships; so why would a place like, the location in question, appeal to him? There would be no woman to pick up, everyone in places like that would already have someone. Calrissian confessed, not everyone was faithful, and he had been lucky a few times, even in places like that. But he also confessed, more often than not, those places held no allure for single men. They only held magic for those who had someone in their life to share it with.

So, why was Lando suddenly so excited to have such a thing in his possession? What had made such a drastic change in his life? Or maybe the better question was _'who' _had made this alteration?

Lando smiled to himself as his mind automatically answered that question for him. _Mara Jade_, the most beautiful and deadly creature in all the cosmos. Ever since she'd first come around their little group, he'd always had an eye on her. Leia had a hard time trusting Mara for a long time. While both Han and Luke seemed to like her almost immediately; the only thing Lando couldn't stand was Han always went on and on about how perfect she was for Luke. Though Lando didn't think Luke was quite up to par for that task.

She needed someone more worldly; someone who could bring her the finer things in life. Mara needs someone with more charm, experience; a person as dignified and classy as she is. A former-farmboy from Tatooine, just wouldn't deliver that for her! He didn't mean to belittle his friend in any way; Luke was a great guy! Any woman would be lucky to have him, he was just absolutely sure that Luke wasn't right for the fiery-headed trader! After spending some quality time with her, he'd started to realize a lot of things.

She may be as tough to understand as a wookiee with a lisp. But during the time of their charade, she let her emotional barriers down a notch. As much as she seemed to hate him, she had confessed she considered him a friend. Though, she couldn't say such a thing without adding, _'Even if you are a total nuisance most of the time.'_ She'd taught him a few things, lessons she'd learned, the hard way. He knew he wouldn't forget those peeks into her past, anytime soon.

He'd known all along she was as fascinating, as she was beautiful. He'd just never gotten very far from that thought at all. The main reason that Lando felt this way; was because during their sham… he hadn't just gotten to know her as a person. Before he was back to daydreaming about her body…

He snapped out of his trail of thought, as the tall Mon Calamari bartender asked, "What'll it be?"

"The best champaign you've got! I'm celebrating!" Lando laughed out.

"Comin' right up, sir." The bartender smiled, a little surprised by Lando's enthusiasm, but ran off to fulfill his request.

Just as Lando thought his day couldn't get any better; his luck showed it's colossal strength again. He noticed Mara Jade sitting way on the other side of the bar. She seemed to be all alone, and just as enchanting as ever. He tried to catch her attention, but she was too busy concentrating on the wine in her glass. She was swirling it around the glass, deep in thought, only occasionally taking a sip. If Lando didn't know her better, he would almost swear she seemed troubled by something. But Mara wasn't a worrier, so that couldn't be right. Regardless, it would be a crime not to take this opportunity, and let her remain alone.

He waited till his drink was in hand; then as suave and debonair as he could muster, Lando sauntered over toward her. But before he was home free, a former female _'acquaintance'_ made her presence known. She's a beautiful human who wondered if Lando would like to do a little business with her tonight. Before Lando could escape, Mara noticed his dilemma; she seemed very amused as she held her glass up in a silent toast. Then Talon Karrde was at her side and they walked together towards the back of the establishment. The part he knew was designed for business meetings.

He watched her as she left; she almost seemed to float away in the dress she wore. It was a very stylish purple dress that made her red hair more pronounced. She was radiant and he had half a mind to follow her into whatever meeting they were about to attend. Anything anybody else had to say could wait, he was sure. But the last couple of times he'd tried a romantic approach like that, Mara had threatened him with her saber. He was lucky to have walked away with all of his limbs.

But just because he wasn't crashing her meeting, didn't mean he was giving up. He would simply wait up for her, at the bar. As the time passed Lando received offers from four other _'former business partners.'_ So, if this plan with Jade fell through, at least he was sure his good evening wouldn't be completely wasted. However, primarily, he had his eye on one girl tonight.

As the meeting slipped into it's second hour; Lando was getting a little impatient. He recognized, the Tatooine farmboy he'd been thinking about earlier, sitting in a booth near the back. It felt like he hadn't seen him in ages! In fact, Lando was positive that the last time he had seen Luke was during that last party Leia had thrown, over a month ago if not longer, but what would bring a Jedi out here? There weren't any 'sith' uprisings that he'd heard of. He couldn't have come here carrying out a favor to the princess… or Han… What was he doing here?

'_Well, well, what do we have here?!'_ Lando asked himself, that very second, Mara appeared right next to his booth. He stood, greeted her with a hug and they sat across from each other. They were laughing and deep in conversation, as if in their own little world. When Talon Karrde came and joined them, they both did a little jump. Like they honestly hadn't seen him coming, but Lando knew better than that. Must have been a part of the act they were putting on.

Luke must be helping Karrde and Mara… wouldn't be the first time. They talked for a few minutes, then Karrde stood to leave the establishment all together. When her boss got up, Mara sent a scorching glare Lando's way. He hadn't been openly staring; he'd been using the mirror wall behind the bar. But even without direct contact, he'd seen his life flash before his eyes, as he was caught in her glower. When she broke the stare, freeing him of the fearsome trance she cast; he realized something…

Even if he thought Luke was not the right man for the job, that didn't necessarily mean that Mara thought the same way. And since she'd never tell him the truth in a million years, he'd have to find out the truth on his own. So he waited for Talon Karrde to come close enough, and stopping him. "Karrde, it's good to see you." Lando greeted enthusiastically.

"Calrissian, you're looking well, as ever." Karrde said as he noticed a few females walking by waving to the scoundrel standing before him.

"Business well, I hope." Lando continued.

"Business is business," Karrde shrugged.

"I was wondering, could I ask you a small favor?"

"No favor for you, has ever been small, Calrissian." The man said calmly.

"Really it's just a little thing, I'm doing business with someone, who might be swindling me." Lando improvised without breaking a sweat.

"You doing business with a not-so-reliable source, how hard to comprehend." Talon said cool as glass.

"I was hoping you could have your people bug their rooms. Just to make sure their being honest, do you think you could help me out?" Lando asked sincerely.

"Well, of all things you've asked for in the past, this is the smallest, I'll admit." Karrde seemed to consider.

"Please, I'll owe big time, even more than I do now."

"All right Calrissian, take your problems to this room," Karrde said, handing Lando an access code. "I'll call ahead and let my people know you're coming. If this venture makes us look bad, or gets any of my people endanger, I'm holding you responsible."

"And I'll take that responsibility gladly. I'm probably just being overly cautious, but I appreciate your help." Lando said shaking Karrde's hand.

"Goodnight, Calrissian." Karrde said politely, before leaving altogether.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

The deed was done, so Lando ran back to the bar area he'd been in earlier. In answer to his prayers, Luke and Mara were still there; making chit-chat, and sipping drinks. Mara was about to blind him with another glare, but Lando was smart enough to look away this time. He wasn't about to let that happen again. A few moments later, when he was brave enough, he glanced back. By then, Skywalker was gone, but Jade was turned to face him completely. Making him her unquestioned target and giving him an unsettling gaze of warning. One he was sure she must have used on victims in her assassin days. The next thing he knew, the red-headed vision in purple was gone too. He looked all around him, but it was true. Again, Lando had pursued Mara Jade, or attempted to. And again! He sat here, all alone, because she'd evaded him, somehow... ALL-OVER-AGAIN!"

Never in all his life had Lando had this problem with a woman before. He'd had trouble getting some of them to leave him alone. Oh, that feeling he knew well! He'd even had experience with girls wanting too much of him! He could write a book on that awareness! Never in his life had a woman gave him such a run around! Not ever!

For a whole second, Lando wondered if it was a hopeless attempt. That Jade _really_ wasn't interested him, or a relationship with him… But only for a whole second, did he consider that before realizing that was just crazy talk! **Of course,** she was interested, who wouldn't be? It's just that no one's ever made her feel the way he did, yeah, that **had** to be it!

She must be merely keeping him in suspense, so when the moment was finally right. That everything would be perfect, that must be it! In the mean time, which of the impressive _'business offers,'_ he'd been handed, would he partake? Hmm, that was a difficult decision, without a doubt. As Lando thought through his selection, he noticed the young and attractive little vixen sitting cross-legged up at the bar, winking at him. He decided to try a new alternative instead. By morning he would know for sure, if there were something going on between the jedi and the ex-emperor's hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile… In The Hotel's Turbolift, Going Up…**

Mara stared out the huge windows on the sides of the turbolift, because she couldn't bare to look at Luke right now. Not when there was a surveillance lens, capturing their every breath. Not with him looking so handsome, speaking the way he was! It wasn't even necessarily what he was saying, it was how he said it, the way his mouth moved…no, she just couldn't look at him! So, she made herself stare out the window, glancing at his reflection in the glass, when she dared.

He was no help what so ever! He was openly staring at her, like she was the bright center of his entire existence. Dreamy little smile lingering on his lips and making his eyes sparkle. Every time she glanced back, he was somehow getting closer. Could he attempt to help her here? Hadn't he seen the recorder in the wall as plainly as she had? What was he playing at?!

Mara took a deep calming breath and did her best to maintain. Luke did have his back to the lens. There was no way it could record the way he was looking at her. The wall at the back of this lift was lackluster wood paneling. It wasn't like that could even pick up the sun's reflection. No, he was in the clear, and what was he doing … he was just making things exceedingly difficult for her! How was she supposed to concentrate on keeping their confidential love lives a secret? Especially with him so close now, after being apart for so long. Too long!

She could smell his intoxicating scent; how would she ever make it through this simple lift ride? Stupid annoying shiny, tiny glass piece! She couldn't possibly face him, without facing it too. She was pretty sure they were recording their conversation as well. So, she played it cool, while Luke tried to keep the conversation up. "I think everything will go very smoothly tomorrow, I may not even have to step in."

"Yes, everything should go well." Mara agreed with a smile, her back still to the jedi.

'_**I realize we're probably being watched, but could you at least look at me?'**_ Luke asked her, through the force. She visibly shook her head 'no,' and her gaze never strayed from the window.

Worried now, Luke came a step closer to her side and asked silently, _**'Have I done something wrong, something to upset you? Because if I have… please just tell me.'**_

'_**Luke, I'm afraid if I even look at you right now, I'll spoil everything.'**_ Mara finally said through the force.

'_**What makes you think that?'**_ He asked innocently.

'_**I haven't seen you for two months straight, Skywalker. I haven't even been able to hear your voice till a minute ago. We've only been able to communicate through the holonet, in typed literation. If I even look at you right now I'm afraid that I'll blow everything.'**_ She said, trying to ignore how vibrant his smile became at her words. Then she added, _**'Now let's quit the force-conversation and talk out loud, it looks really suspicious if two old friends aren't catching up.'**_

'_**What shall I say, this isn't exactly easy for me either.'**_ Luke asked, smile still in his voice. _**'Having you so close and not being able to greet you as I wish…'**_

'_**It's torture,'**_ Mara agreed, crossing her arms tightly in front of her chest.

"I've really missed you, Jade." Luke said aloud, so Mara did finally look at him. She was impressed to notice that his smile was warm, and friendly. That is as long as she didn't look at his eyes; which let her know the truth. She gave him a quick smile and said out loud, "I've missed you too, Skywalker, though I don't know why."

"Yes, you do; you secretly enjoy having me around." Luke said, hamming things up a bit… naturally.

"No, that can't be it," Mara said, pulling a comical face.

"I think it is, I also think that you enjoy being the person I always call when I need help." He said goofy smile taking over his face, as they got caught up in their game. It was too easy for them to do this!

"Well it does make a girl feel needed, though I wish you didn't call so often!" Mara play-scolded.

"Hey, give me some credit, I was good for two whole months-"

"Showing it can be done, give the man a trophy!" Mara applauded, practically giggling when Luke made a face at her.

"The reason you're seeing me now is because we have a mission to work on. That _**I'm**_ doing as a favor to _**you**_!" He reminded, that was their story they were sticking to it.

"Well after all of the times I had to drop everything; and fly force knows where to save your sorry butt. I see it as small drop in the bucket, farmboy." Mara smiled, teasingly. Even though she wasn't trying to be flirty with him, not really. He was having trouble not grabbing her up in his arms and kissing the breath from her. He took a deep breath, but all that seemed to do was make matters worse! When he could smell her also!

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He asked calmly, too calmly, which made Mara feel better. Knowing he was just as affected as she was.

She winked at him and promised, "Not anytime soon."

"Well I guess that's good," He continued, "It gives you something to do, since you won't seriously train to be a jedi."

"Oh, here we go, and you tell me I need to let go! I knew, it would only be a matter of time, before you brought up that!" Mara said one hand resting on her hip.

The lift doors squealed a warning that they'd reached the floor they desired. So both turned their heads and the doors flew open. Luke gentlemanly and somehow playfully at the same time, gestured towards the open doors and said, "Lady's first!"

"Right, go ahead," Mara giggled out, before slipping out the doors slickly in front of him. He followed, making a face and laughing falsely calling, "Very Funny!"

They each continued to tease and pick at one another all the way down the hall. Then as they reached their rooms, they hugged; a friendly behavior… hopefully it was unnoticeable that they lingered a little or that neither wanted to let go of the other. Mara warned through the force, _**'Be careful and check your room for bugs, I found one in my room earlier.'**_

'_**Got it, see you inside,'**_ Luke answered, before wishing her 'goodnight,' out loud and each went to their own rooms. Which were side by side, on the same side of the hall. As soon as Mara closed her door she did one final glance about the room to see if it was bugged or if anymore hidden cameras had been placed there. Surprisingly enough she found two, and disabled them. Who in the stars was bugging her room? But before she could really think about it, there was a knock on the wall between her and Luke's rooms.

Mara dashed to the wall, and hidden under a cleaver decorative cloth, that looked like a work of art of some kind. Underneath it was a door, a door adjoining her room to Luke's. The moment she opened her door, he was there and wanted to greet her properly. But she put a finger to his lips and scoped his room too.

"I already checked, I found two recorders, but I disabled them." Luke assured putting his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder from behind. "So the coast is clear." He promised warmly.

"My room was bugged too, who would go to such lengths? And who gained the access?" Mara asked no body in particular.

"My best guess would be reporters, they were relentless when I arrived. I didn't think I'd ever lose them. A few press droids could have slipped by the security guards. Wouldn't be the first time." Luke said with a wary grin.

"I don't think so, because these are the same microchip-recorders our organization uses. No press droid would be carrying something this high-tech. Not for another decade or so. Someone was very curious about you and me." Mara said, darkly.

"Could be these new beings we're dealing with." Luke suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I guess it could be; but again, I doubt that. They don't seem to have the skill or resources to pull something like this off." Mara said, furrowing her brow.

"You don't think it was Karrde, do you?"

"No, he respects my privacy and yours, there's no way he did this. It had to be somebody else in connection with our organization." That was the moment, all of the evidence, fell into place for the fiery-headed trader. "I know exactly who did it." Mara said pulling the tiny spy-devices apart in her fingers angrily. Destroying it beyond recognition.

"Who?" Luke asked curiously.

"Calrissian!" Mara gritted out between clinched teeth.

"Lando? Why would he have our rooms bugged?" Luke asked, glancing back at Mara. When his eyes met her deadly serious glare, he gulped uncomfortably, though didn't look away.

"Have you forgotten the strange and unhealthy interest Lando has had in me, ever since we ended our last business endeavor?" Mara asked.

"How could I forget, he's come close to blowing our secret, as well as some of your missions because of it. He's hot for you, though I can't blame him one bit." Luke smiled, trying to make Mara relax a little.

"How aggravating can one man be?" Mara asked Luke miserably and a little anger entering her tone. "How many times do I have to tell the man, that I'm not interested, for him to get a CLUE?!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's Lando, he's always been relentless when it comes to women. He continued to flirt with Leia, even after she was married to Han. She used to get so uncomfortable and angry." Luke smiled at the memory, "I'll admit, he didn't pursue Leia nearly as insistently as he's chasing after you. You're acting the exact same way she did."

"How did she finally get him to lay off?"

"I think he finally stopped when Leia became a mother."

"So if I want him off my back, I need to have a baby?" Mara asked flatly.

"Well, that worked for my sister, but I'm sure there are other alternatives." Luke smiled, trying to make Mara see the amusement in this conversation.

"What if I took off one of his legs, would that send a strong enough message?" She asked comically, and Luke chuckled.

"No, knowing Lando he would see it as a 'come on,' saying you didn't want him to escape." Luke smiled as Mara finally laughed and asked him, "I'm ruining our time together with my ranting, aren't I?"

"No you're not, you're sharing your frustrations with me. That's good, I want you to share everything that you want with me." Luke smiled encouragingly.

"The whole reason, we arranged this little meeting was so we could talk about our upcoming anniversary. Our one-year-mark, and where we want to go to celebrate it." Mara said, smoothing her hands along Luke chest, straightening his tunic in place.

"And because I just couldn't wait that long to see you again." Luke added.

"That definitely makes two of us." Mara agreed, with a smile, as Luke pulled her into a tight hug. Not letting go, and not able to stand it a second more, Luke twisted his head till his searching lips found hers. Both were lost in the kiss, for immeasurable moments of bliss. Never breaking the contact, Luke lifted Mara in his arms and she wrapped impossibly tighter around him. He carried her till they unexpectedly fell across her bed, ending their kisses, as both of them burst out laughing. Before Mara took a hold of Luke's collar and tugged him back down to her. Obviously not through with him yet, and she began to kiss him again.

When they finally parted, to catch their breaths, neither could stop smiling. "I missed you so much." Mara whispered.

"As I, you." He whispered back.

"So where should we go for our year mark? Do you have any ideas?" Mara asked curiously.

"A few, but nothing really seems right, do you have any places in mind?"

"Not really, this is all still new to me." Mara reminded, "I can't remember ever looking at a map and asking myself where's a quiet place in the middle of nowhere? Or where's a place that's appropriate for an anniversary trip?"

"It is an odd sensation," Luke agreed, "But we're supposed to be planning this trip together and quickly. For we're only going to be together, a couple of days here. Then you have a mission, in the outer rim territories; and I'm heading back to Yavin IV… So we really need to focus."

"Yes, you're right, let's just think." Mara said slipping out from under Luke. She sat up and put a little distance between herself and the jedi. One glance in his direction, their eyes met and there was a heat in the very air around them. Before either could stop it, or know what was happening… Luke was kissing her. REALLY kissing her, she was kissing him back, and they were once again sprawled out across the bed.

"Now Mara…." Luke tried, but she wasn't giving up so easily. "Mara," Luke chuckled out. "We need to at least try here." Luke asked between ragged breathes of air.

"Do we really have to pick tonight?" Mara asked, persuasively.

"We should… I mean it'll be short notice as it is… but… oh screw it! We'll pick tomorrow!" Luke said, before giving up entirely and doing what he wanted to do with his secret girlfriend. Make up for lost time.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Lando Calrissian was whistling a happy little tune as he sauntered down to Karrde's people. He was a bit surprised when the smirking team passed along, that Karrde was personally holding the information he was looking for; that he was waiting for him down in the restaurant where the deal had been made. So Lando happily sauntered down to the eatery where Karrde was sitting and waiting for him. Since Mara was his second-in-command, and Karrde took care of his people… This looked very promising. "Good morning Karrde."

"Calrissian, have a seat." Karrde smiled, not giving anything away.

"I take it you're team was successful?" Lando smiled.

"You could have mention to my people that they were bugging one of their own." Karrde said, still expressionless mask perfectly in place.

"Hey, I thought they were aware of that." Lando said a little defensively, "Don't they all know where each other's rooms are?"

"Not exactly, you know how private Mara is. What were you doing spying on her, invading her privacy that way?" Karrde thundered very seriously, Lando started to speak, but Karrde added, "You'd better have a damn good reason Calrissian?"

"Because I've taken an interest in Mara… a _special_ interest in her." Lando tried to elucidate, while Karrde had a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling.

"And this is how you pursue all of the girls you're really interested in? And not pretending?" The smuggler's organization founder asked, crossing his arms, and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of course not, I've never had a girl give me as much trouble, as Jade has. So I'm beginning to run out of ideas here! I was hoping that I could learn more about her and more importantly, I wanted to see if there was anything going on between her and Luke. Last night I really got that vibe, when they were together, didn't you?" Lando asked.

"Of course you would, they're good friends, they're working together on a mission at the moment. They're supposed to seem close, and thankfully they are on good terms at the moment. Not that that's any of your business." Karrde said, speaking up for his second-in-command, as well as the Jedi master. Not voicing his hidden agreement with Solo's beliefs, that would only make Calrissian's conduct worse!

"Give credit where it's due, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed." Lando said unconvinced, and as if Karrde hadn't just told him, there was nothing going on.

"Was I just talking to a wall, or did your ears stop working? Mara and Luke are friends, and even if there was something going on, it wouldn't be any of our business." Karrde said, sifting through some canisters in front of him. Important looking once Lando knew where used for clent transactions, one plainly had his name printed on it. Though while his brain registered that, Talon asked the definitive question. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Mara's giving you _'so much trouble,'_ because she's simply not interested in you?"

"Of course it has!"

"Than why do you continue to pursue her so determinedly… and annoyingly."

"All men have a different approaches in their overall criteria, me, I have many. This just happens to be the best way I can approach _her_. Simple as that."

"Proving once more, she's fifteen steps ahead of you, because she's too smart for your games. I suggest you move on and cut your loses now."

"So you're going to refuse to give me the information your team discovered, aren't you?" Lando asked, not pleased at all.

"Oh no, that's yours to cherish, but you'll never be pulling a fast one; like that, again. Not with me and my crew; we've got bigger problems to worry about. Much bigger, than you're little half hearted attempts to snare, one of my most valuable people. We'll not let you use our resources, just to satisfy your ego!" Talon wanted to make clear, shaking the formal looking canister at Lando threateningly.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, now will you let me have it?" Lando asked, unflappable as ever.

"I'd like to let you have it, but instead I'll just give you what you wish and hope you'll leave them alone from now on." Karrde said, as Lando took the small cylinder, and twisted it's lid open. He dumped out its contents on the table's top, in confusion. The caped man asked, "What the hell is this?"

"There was no sound or image even recorded, both were disabled before there was even a chance for their doors to shut completely and activate the sensors. That debris is all that's left of the four recorders and mics that had been placed in Luke and Mara's rooms. Not to mention a bill for the cost of our destroyed hardware."

"How did Luke notice the bug, he's not as trained and paranoid as Jade." Lando asked as if that's all he'd walked away from this experience wondering.

"Give the man some credit, he must deal with this sort of thing, as often as we do." Talon said, in the jedi's defense.

"Still, I can't see him destroying these like this." Lando pointed out.

"Maybe he didn't have to, Mara came into my office bright and early this morning with these in her hand. She said she'd found two in her room and Luke had found two as well, she demanded an explanation." Talon started.

"What did you tell her?" Lando asked with an interested smile, hoping he hadn't squealed.

"Before I could even begin explaining; she cut me off saying- 'And don't even try to cover for Calrissian, I know this was his doing.' She said you'd been eavesdropping on her yesterday."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, She just happened to catch me the second I looked at her." Lando said defensively.

"You forget I was there too, and I noticed you openly watching us with that mirror wall. Don't play innocent!"

"I'm not playing innocent, I'm serious. All of you are blowing this way out of proportion-"

"I don't have time to sit here arguing with you. I have a very busy morning ahead of me. That doesn't consist of mooning over someone I can't have."

"Hey Now-"

"I have to be going, good day Calrissian. My advice to you is stay out of our way, believe it or not there's a lot wrong with our galaxy. Unlike you, we're trying to help it along, a little."

With that, the leader of the smugglers organization was on his way out of the bright sunny breakfast area. Leaving Lando to his own thoughts, and this new low he was residing in. He'd hoped for much better news than this he was just handed. Instead he was no more knowledgeable than he had been the night before. Not to mention Karrde was a very reliable source, that would now be enormously reluctant; to help in any of his endeavors. Still, the most annoying part in all of this was that he still had no idea where Mara stood! Whether or not she was involved with someone, or Luke, and where _he_ stood.

It was all so laborious, trying to get anything out of this girl! Though he was a gambling man, he wasn't giving up, he was up to the task of chasing her if he need to. Mara was more than worth the effort, and when he did get to her, finally. This fight and struggle would only make it that much sweeter.

The same young women he'd spent his evening with came into sight. _**'She looks even more radiant, and inviting in the sunshine,'**_ he thought. So Lando decided that if Mara was going to be difficult he had a bit of time to spare. Might as well not waste it!

Later on that Night…

Luke sat up at the bar, talking to a few important looking beings. Tonight Lando was seated at a booth, off in the distance from him. He usually would never go this far, but this was different. This was absolutely plaguing him, until he got to the bottom of this. After seeing them together the night before, Lando had to resort to spying! He wasn't wearing a hat and trench coat, but he was glancing obviously over his menu. He kept glancing to see when Mara would arrive.

To his surprise when he glanced up one time, Mara had finally appeared. But not up at the bar like he'd been anticipating, instead she was seated directly in front of him, blocking his view of the bar. Caught, Lando nearly jumped out his skin, as Mara said, "Calrissian, what are you doing?"

"I'm ordering dinner for myself, what does it look like, Jade?" Lando answered smoothly without a hitch; then added. "Care to join me?"

She didn't look at all impressed, as she bit out, "If that's true, than why do my clients feel threatened?"

"I don't know, why do _you_ think they feel threatened?" Lando asked trying to flirt and seem innocent all in the same breath.

Mara continued, "They're complaining that they feel like you're trying to spy on them, like you were sent by their enemy clan. Skywalker had to explain to them that you're an old friend, to both of us, that we haven't seen in ages. I added _'we had asked you to help us keep watch,'_ and I think they believed us."

"Than what's the problem?"

"That's what I came to find out, what _is_ the problem?" Mara asked in a perturbed tone.

"What? It's like you told them, I haven't seen either of you in a while. So I was curious about how you've been? Is that so terrible?"

"I'm telling you this, right now! Stay where you are, mind your own business and quit making things so difficult for us, or else!"

"How am I making thing diff-"

"Butt out!" Mara gritted out between clenched teeth, before she got up to return to where Luke was still carrying on with their latest endeavor. Lando watched her leave and appreciated the view, just as he had the night before. Only this time, when he looked away from her appealing backside, he locked eyes for a millisecond with Skywalker. In that moment, the jedi did not look at all pleased. Then he slipped his indifferent mask back into place and sent an apologetic smile his way. He even shrugged a little, as if to say, _'She is the ex-emperor's hand.'_

Not wanting to add any more reasons for Jade to kill him, to her over exaggerated tally, Lando ordered himself dinner. As he ate he only glance once or twice toward the bar, and met up once again with a few more 'former-colleagues,' all female of course, and all of them undeniably beautiful, by anyone's outlook. Though once more, no matter how beautiful the girl Lando was speaking to seemed to be. It depressed him that none of them came near the beauty that Mara possessed. Her beauty wasn't only skin deep, it was inside as well as out; once you got past the death threats.

Once all of Lando's conquest had left him alone, he was surprised the Jedi Master himself, came to join him. Lando greeted his friend and asked him to please have a seat. Then he asked, "What brings you out this far?"

"Well, Mara's had to drop everything; and come help me, so many times over the years. I always promise to return the favor; someday, though she never takes me up on it. Till now, she asked me to assist, so here I am." Luke smiled, "I haven't seen you in a long time, old friend; how have you been?"

"Business as usual, Luke, I just made a great deal, myself." Lando said, unable to let a chance to boast pass him by. "Everything couldn't be better, and on top of that I got another invitation for a party back on Coruscant, from your sister."

"Leia's calling us all in, for another party?" Luke asked looking a little panicked.

"Yes, it seems she is, thought I do believe this **is** an actual party we're celebrating for a legitimate cause this time. Have you gotten yours yet?"

"No, thought I haven't gotten a chance to check my inbox, for quite some time, now that you mention it." Luke said thoughtfully.

"That's pretty strange, you'd best check when you reach your room tonight. You don't want Leia worrying." Lando advised.

"No, definitely not, thanks for the tip."

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it already." Lando barely managed to get out before Luke was scooting over and Mara was slipping in next to him.

"Surprised he hasn't seen what already?" Mara asked curiously. "You ought to know by now, Calrissian; he's always the last to know."

"Not always," Luke complained.

"Another invite from the princess, for a new party on Coruscant. A get-together that seems to be based on an actual celebration instead of a _'someone-date-my-brother, please-he's-single'_ theme." Lando teased.

"Yes," Luke blushed, rolling his eyes to the sky. "I honestly have no idea what she was thinking."

"I don't think any of us did, kid." Lando assured.

"I think Leia, really does, just want you to be as happy as she is. She just has a really backwards approach, sometimes." Mara said in defense of her friend.

"Did you get an invite, Jade?" Lando asked, before adding, "If not, you could accompany me."

"As appealing as that sounds, that won't be necessary. I'm going to be in the area, on business, at that time. I promised the princess, that I would try my best, to make an appearance. Though I wasn't sure that I would be able to; I have to be leaving again the night of the party, on an important operation."

"Come on, you're really that busy? You can't stall long enough, to have a few drinks, with old friends?" Lando asked, in his most persuading voice.

"Yes, I can't promise anything, except that _I will_ try."

"Please do," Luke spoke up, in a quiet, yet compelling tone. "It just wouldn't be any fun, without you, there."

"I was at the last one, and you jumped off the balcony; before I could even greet you." She scolded, while Lando tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter.

"That's true Luke, I was there too."

"I told you I was sorry, what more do you want?" The jedi whined.

"I accepted your apology, and I've moved past it-"

"Even though you still like bringing it up." Luke muttered and Mara shot him a glower that quickly had him backtracking. "I'm sorry, go on with what you were saying."

"It's getting late, and I have a lot to do in the morning." Mara said still glaring at Luke; to Lando's utter delight.

"Yes, and so do I, are you saying goodnight?" The jedi master asked, innocently.

"I think I'd better, before I shoot one of you." Mara said with more than a little warning in her tone. Wanting to push his luck even more, Lando spoke up and asked, "What if I were to disarm you, what would you do than?"

Mara shook her head clearly frustrated, then said, scarcely maintaining her cool. "I'm never disarmed Calrissian… don't you forget that."

Then she was mobile, walking at her usual fast pace, out of the room. The sight of the back of her, was almost better than the front; in Lando's opinion! So unable to help himself; he scrutinized the vision of her, till the Jedi cleared his throat. "Come on now Luke, even you can't deny that she's a masterpiece in motion."

"I admit, she's beautiful," the jedi said in a brushed off manner. As if they were talking over this planet's weather patterns, rather than a girl that they could possibly be competing for. "However," he continued; "I also respect her far too much to ogle her the way you do."

"Hey," The former pirate said, hands raised palms forward, in surrender. "I respect Mara, she isn't like any other woman I've ever met."

"I know old buddy," he said; his words having a bit a of a bite to them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, with his eyes closed like he was cautioning himself. Lando couldn't remember ever seeing the man so worked up.

Testing the waters a little more thoroughly, the debonair businessman continued. "Is it so terrible really for a man to compliment someone?"

"No," the short man said, back to his customary calm. "I know that's what you mean though to Mara you're coming on way too strong. Quit hitting on her so much, or she'll never be able to take you seriously." He advised.

"Is that what you did?" Lando couldn't help but ask.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked mystified.

"I'm asking you is that what you advise from personal experience?" He verified, smoothing his mustache thoughtfully. It was the moment of truth, his old betting instincts tickled, with the thrill of it.

"Be serious La-"

"Luke, I'm being a hundred percent serious! Look, I can't fathom a reason why, though lately when I'm around you and Jade; you seem a lot closer than before." Lando nearly accused.

"She just threatened you and I in the same breath!" He pointed out with a laugh, how silly this must have been sounding.

"I know, she was glaring at me too, though she softened up on you. I guess I'm not explaining it properly. I've just notice; you guys seem a lot sturdier, than I ever recall you being." Lando tried to make clear and trying not to sound too accusing.

"Well, I think we are… closer, I guess. Though Mara could feel completely different, you know how unpredictable she can be." He sniggered, uncomfortably.

"Boy do I, to be honest I'm never certain what she's thinking. I think of all of us you come closest on your guesses." Lando said smoothly, poking around as much as he could. He didn't get the jedi master alone and talking very often.

"Well, I've probably known and trusted her longer than everyone else in our gang. Which, I believe, is why we seem a lot tighter lately. We've really been through a great deal of things, together; as friends, these last few years. I can honestly say, I don't think I could have come through, if it weren't for Mara and her unyielding friendship, as well as her support. I personally, do feel closer to her, though that doesn't mean that she takes me seriously as you've suspected. She still hasn't completed her jedi training."

"So you're not dating, or together that way?" Lando asked, outright, unable to help himself.

Luke blinked a couple of times, before laughing out loud. Unable to help himself, Lando joined the jedi's mirth. After wiping the tears from his eyes, Luke smiled, "Trust me old friend, she wasn't kidding about that always armed bit. If I tried anything, I think she really would kill me."

"Good to know," Lando barely got out, still recovering from the hilarity of their whole conversation. "I still can't believe you've never tried to put the moves on Jade. You must have had hundreds of opportunities, all these times you've been alone together. How could you not try?"

"Again, I respect her too much, and look how badly all my other relationships have gone."

"Yeah, you really do have a messy past with women, don't you?" Lando laughed, while Luke shrugged. "You know that's why the princess is so uptight, about you, right?"

"Yes, I realize her heart's in the right place. It's just Leia's usual tendency to carry things, a little overboard." He smiled that same Skywalker pride-filled smile that came from talking about his family. It eased Lando a little to see that the twins, were still on good terms, from what he could tell. "I really wish I could spend more time catching up with you, old pal. I just have to get some sleep before tomorrow, I have to finish this and head back to the academy."

"I understand, I have to be heading out tomorrow afternoon, myself. I'm glad I got to talk to you a little bit."

"Me too." Luke said shaking hands with the former pirate.

"I guess the next time I see you; will probably be Leia's party."

"Probably, take care of yourself Lando."

"You too Luke, don't work yourself too hard." The dark-skinned scoundrel waved, as the jedi headed off to his room. Before he though too much more about what he was doing, Calrissian read over the filmsy receipt, Karrde had given him. He investigated it carefully, and it listed two suite numbers. It didn't distinguish which room was his or hers. Though Lando was unwavering enough to try both, and once again attempt, to lure Mara Jade; into a night of his company, a night of shared experience, by choice, rather than theater or employment.

This time he was certain that he would not fail, she couldn't turn him down this time. Not with Skywalker's platonic affiliation; or at least he was too scared to enter into anything deeper. While Lando, on the other hand, honestly, couldn't think of anything more appealing. The first door he knocked on, was automatically answered, by Skywalker. "What's up?" The jedi asked looking confused.

"Nothing Luke, wrong door-"

"Were you looking for Mara, cause she's not in." He said looking a little more perplexed.

"Why not, where is she?" Lando demanded.

"Beats me, I guess she got tied up with work. Her presence isn't in that room, I had to slide a few datadisks she needed under her door. Or maybe she met up with someone, you never know with her."

"No, you certainly don't," Lando breathed, baffled. She'd done it again, he'd set out to woo her, and she'd totally evaded him. How does she keep managing to do this, he wondered.

"Is everything alright, Lando?" Luke asked patting him on the shoulder. He must have been trying, to get the man's attention, for quite some time.

"Yeah, everything's fine Luke, get some rest." He finally managed.

"I think you better get some too, old friend." Luke advised, and even walked him to the turbolift in alarm. When he was securely on his lift, the doors closed and he was alone again. As he was raced to his indicated floor, his thoughts raced on too. Where could she have gone, could she be with someone else. Someone he didn't know, or hadn't anticipated. Lando burned with curiosity and jealousy, who could this guy be? It had to be a guy, she'd specifically said that she was heading off to bed!

The lift screeched to a stop and his floor appeared outside the double doors. He stepped off and had every intention of getting to the bottom of this. That is until he saw one of his beautiful former conquests seated outside his door. A female twe'lek, who looked distressed, and seemed to only be wearing a thin robe. Lando decided his fretting could wait for another evening. He'd get to the bottom of things with Mara later, for now, he would just have to be helpful.

* * *

**Meanwhile… On Coruscant…**

Han came up behind his wife and kissed the side of her tense neck. "The kids are all in bed, your highness. I think they have the right idea, don't you?"

"Yes, I was just checking to see how many people have already replied to our Commencement Day Invitations. Everyone is pretty much on board; even Mara took the time to write me a nice response. The only honored guest that hasn't said anything, is my brother." Leia said sadly, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, given his past party experiences; can you really blame the guy?" Han asked, shrugging.

"This is different Han, this isn't a silly former imperial holiday. This is in tribute to the destruction of the first Death Star! A major feat that my brother overcame, personally! Does he really think that I would really do anything to take away from the celebration of that day?"

"I think, the kid, knows not to underestimate you, sweetheart. Like me, I'm sure you're worrying over nothing. Knowing Luke…" he shrugged, "He's probably too wrapped up in whatever he's doing right now, and just hasn't checked his inbox. You know how caught up he gets."

"Yes, he is famous for that," Leia smirked, appreciating her husband's solid attempt to ease her troubled mind. Even if it was a fruitless venture.

Han even began to rub his wife's shoulders and plead with her. "Relax, Luke said you're forgiven, so you're forgiven. Simple as that."

Before Leia could think of a good way to counter Han's comment, her response list got one answer longer and Leia gasped as she recognized it's sender. She anxiously touched her finger to the appropriate buttons to bring up his message. Which was a visual recording that had only been documented moments before.

Luke's face came up on the screen and he said, "Hey Guys, I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner, you know how over-involved I get. I just wanted to assure you, I will be there for this party, though I can't promise I'll stay the entire festival. The academy does need it's master, and I'll be knighting several new jedi that same week. Nevertheless, I will be there, and Leia can stop worrying. I fully intend on attending these festivities alone, if that changes at all, I will let you know. My sole request for this party is to my sister, and that plea is to not worry so much about me. I'm perfectly content with my life at the moment and I'm imploring with you for that to be enough. Please no more 'makeshift-mixers,' no more seating arrangements involving women I don't know; or attempts to match me up. As long as this request is heard, we'll all get along just fine. As for Jania's little boxing match, I think it's so sweet she stood up for me, and what I do. I sent her, as well her brothers messages, they can watch tomorrow. Thank you for sharing that with me, I love you guys and I'll see you soon! Skywalker out."

Leia sat with her back stiff, even as Han hugged her shoulders from behind. "I told you everything would be fine," Solo smiled, "now don't you feel better?"

"Yes, much better!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around her husband and planting a lingering kiss on his lips. "Now I can sleep well, he's happy, he's with someone, and it's not Callista Ming!"

"All good things, though I'm surprised you told him about Jania's first fight in school."

"I know, I would have much rather told him in person. Though the party is a ways away, and I'm afraid I'll forget to mention it the next time we see him. Not to mention, I think he needs to know that's how much she loves him."

"You did right, sweetheart, I'm just surprised is all," Han shrugged; before turning to Threepio and telling him, "Turn everything to sleep cycle, goldenrod. We're hitting the hay."

"Oh yes, right away, Master Solo. Goodnight to you both."

* * *

**Inside Luke's Suite…**

Luke set his datapad to sleep-cycle, and rubbed his tired eyes. As Mara came walking out of Luke's refresher, her hair was still dripping wet. She was brushing it out, as she asked, "Who was that, at the door?"

"It was just Lando, looking for you," Luke said nonchalantly, while Mara made a sickened sound. The jedi master smiled, "He is persistent about you isn't he?"

"I told you he's moved beyond nuisance now! No matter how much I protest, no matter how many times I say I'm not interested. It's never enough for him!" She complained, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Thank the force we decided to stay in your room tonight."

"Indeed," Luke sighed with a small yet entertained smile.

"What is that grin about?" She asked as she ran her brush through a particularly tough patch of tangles.

"Oh nothing," his smirk turned innocent, "not a thing."

"Spill it farmboy, secrets don't become on you." Mara insisted.

"I was just thinking of the getaway we've planned, for our year mark. It should be fool proof, then a thought struck me, sitting across from Lando tonight. I think he would literally kill _anyone_ for a chance to take my place on our retreat. He must have really seen something he liked, while you two were faking more personal circumstances."

"Something I can _**not**_ return," Mara said without hesitation. "How in the stars did you convince him that _our_ situation is mere friendship?"

"I didn't have to do much at all, for he already had a written story in his mind. I merely repeated after him and ill-advised a few things, that I know he won't uphold."

"Like what exactly?" Mara asked, just as Luke appeared behind her and stole the brush from her hand. He began to brush out the knots in a less-hostile way, not tearing out nearly as much red-gold strands. He went on to say, "I merely implied he needed to stop hitting on you so heavily and back off a little. Though he asked me was this advice from personal experience. I told him it couldn't be, since you could never take me seriously."

"I take you seriously," she complained.

"Yes, _I_ know that; but I get the notion, that our friend, doesn't think I'm capable of handling you. At least not as well as he thinks he can."

"How dare him, putting himself above you. Anywhere above you, and thinking he can handle me!" Mara said irritably.

"I don't mind, really I don't." Luke attempted to smooth over, Mara's perturbed manner.

"Well, I do," she said meeting Luke's eyes. So he would know that she wasn't backing down.

Luke returned the brush to where it belonged, and took a seat on the end of the bed, right behind Mara. Who immediately swiveled to face him, and he took hold of one of her hands. He silently began to study the way his and Mara's hands fit together; while he explained, more in depth, "I guess… a better way of putting it would be that, I don't let him bother me. I don't consider any part of our relationship, 'handling' one another. I love every part of you, and everything seems so much better, and easier, just having you with me. The day Lando Calrissian has something meaningful with a person like that, I bet he won't be so condescending."

"I doubt it," Mara said before ending Luke's scrutinizing caresses. "Farmboy, is something troubling that sandy head of yours?"

"No, what makes you think I'm troubled?"

"Well, you've sounded sort of gloomy off and on this whole jaunt. It hasn't been too obvious, I don't think anyone else would even notice, I'm just telling you that I have. Like the way you said something a moment ago. The way you said, _'you wouldn't let Lando bother you,'_ sounded like something disturbed you long before you bumped into him."

Luke kissed the hand, which he gripped in both of his. "You caught that, huh? I was hoping that you wouldn't."

"Well I did, now don't keep me anticipating… what happened, and who do I have to execute?"

"It's nothing that serious, I don't know why talking to him, brought me down. I shouldn't have a complaint in the world, right now. I presume, it's the combined force of him and thinking about going to another of my sister's parties." He said so woefully, that Mara couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. Even as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Luke continued, "I mean, I don't normally look forward to them anyway. Since this last embarrassment though, I'm overly-anxious."

"I would be too, though I get the feeling that you're trying very hard to sidestep the issue." She said wisely, and Luke dipped his head in admission of defeat. "Come on, Farmboy, don't make me fight it out of you."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Please," which was a word Mara Jade wasn't famous for saying. So not denying her anything, Luke took a deep breath.

"The last time I saw Han and Leia, my sister told me she'd seen someone we all thought we'd never see again. I feel juvenile letting it bother me, like it has, because it shouldn't. I just can't help it, even if I am over her, entirely."

"Who did Leia see?" Mara asked staring Luke straight in the wanting nothing more than a forthright response.

"Callista," Luke said easily, while Mara gave him a shocked expression. Luke nodded while Mara breathed, "I'll be damned."

"Leia was out at a ration supply, picking up dinner for her family. While there, she said Calli approached her, no remorse, not at all reluctant, or feeling guilty about anything she did. She seemed happy, on an upside; I never thought we'd hear from her again. Though it is nice to have some closure."

"Did she even care to ask about you, at all?" Mara asked, sounding upset, as if it was her heart that had been stomped on, not her secret boyfriend's.

"Yes, she did ask, about me, or more where was I. Asked if I was I settled down, and Leia didn't let her know too much, on the topic."

"Good for her!" Mara said, approving of Leia's tactics.

"I can't fathom why it's hung with me, and troubled me like it has. I can't even emphasize how it's made me feel, for I can't understand it myself. I've absolutely put anything and everything we had behind us. I've moved on with you, and I've _never_ been happier."

"Never?"

"Not till now, not till I was with you."

"Even though being with me is a total hassle, and has to be secret?" She asked, looking down at the ground. Luke kissed her forehead and assured, "Being with you, and loving you has never been a 'hassle,' for me. Honestly, it was more of a challenge renouncing those feelings. Even when they were new, and I didn't understand them yet."

Mara pulled his face down, so she could kiss him deeply, when they parted, she sighed. "I'm so sorry Luke."

"For what?"

"Everything, I'm sorry she ever hurt you. Sorry that she made you feel insignificant, inferior, or hurt! Even if it was for a short period, because you don't deserve it, not for a second."

Luke smiled, "I'm glad that you feel that way, though please, don't feel sorry for me."

"How could she treat you so terribly? I can't grasp how she could be so cruel!"

"It wasn't meant to be, that's it, plain and simple. I don't miss her at all, and I haven't really thought about her in the longest time. I can sincerely say, I am perfectly content with whatever you're willing to share with me." Luke insisted pulling Mara into his lap, and pulling her close. The beautiful trader shook her head in disagreement with everything the jedi was saying.

"I know that it's difficult for you, Luke, and you're the type that shouts from rooftops. You have no idea how much I appreciate _everything_ that you do-" she said before Luke cut her off with another kiss.

"Nothing about this is a chore, or a struggle, Mara. What we have between us," he paused and sighed before continuing. "It's effortless, it's miraculous and a thrill for me. Every moment we have, even if it's just a short written message. It can seem problematic sometimes, though nothing I can't handle, and it's worth it on those occasions when I get to see you in person."

"I just can't help feeling bad about it, even though-"

"Don't. Believe me, I couldn't be better off." He assured, "It's so easy to brush off everything Lando said. For some reason it's just not as easy disregard Calli."

"You loved her Luke, and when you love someone you give them your whole heart. Callista was never that serious in either of her lives." Mara said with infallible confidence. "Naturally it will be harder to forgive and forget her jabs. I'd like to give her a few scars, that'll be hard to forget!"

"No need, I feel much better, getting it off my chest." Luke said, with a genuine smile this time. "You know just what to say to cheer me up."

"Tell me something Jedi, and please forget our standing status. Honestly, if you were to run into the '_body snatcher,_' personally, how would you react? What would you say?"

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully; "I can't be certain… I guess I would try to be nice."

"Typically," Mara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Though I don't see myself, really going out of my way, to be nice."

"Just mediocre niceness then," Mara asked him to clarify, and he nodded. Earning a disgusted sound at the back of his secret girlfriend's throat.

"Well, I couldn't be outright mean to her, that would be stooping to her level. No, I'd rather be the bigger person; and take the high road."

"I know you would, I guess that's part of your charm. Though she better bump into you, before she bumps into me." Mara warned her hand patting her wrist-holster.

"Now, Mara-"

"No, you take the high road, and be the bigger person. I'll take _my_ road, thank you very much. Then we'll see how sorry she can be." Mara said with real venom bubbling behind her words.

Luke shook his head, and asked, "Why is it? The three most important women in my life are so over protective of me?"

"There's three women, I hope I'm on this list."

"You're at the top," Luke assured, "And before you get too jealous, my list only consists of you, my sister and my niece."

"Okay, you had better have me at the top, after all we've been through. I even understand Leia, but you're telling me, that child is now getting overly shielding of you too?"

"Mmm hmm, she got in a fight in school, over me. Leia mentioned it in her letter to me, dated a few days ago. She was supposedly defending me and my cause."

"Reestablishing Jedi, what snot nosed kid would look down on that?"

"Kids will be kids," Luke shrugged

"Or jerks will grow up jerks." Mara altered.

"The point is, the three of you, need not worry. I'm a grown man; I'm a jedi master for crying out loud. I think it's sweet, but I can take care of myself." Luke claimed, while Mara laughed off his comment and got up off his lap. "What is funny?"

"It's funny that you're serious! We worry BECAUSE you are a jedi master, that isn't a harmless lifestyle! You're in danger more often than not, and who do you call when these hazards get critical?"

"Still-"

"No, I agree that you are a grown man, yes. There's nothing lacking there, from what I've seen."

"And you've seen plenty," Luke smiled, while he helped his girlfriend turn their bed down. She was surprised he'd said that, though not so surprised when he blushed.

"Yes, I have," Mara winked back patting the bed suggestively, as she climbed on it. Luke's blush all the while getting worse, Mara continued, "I also know better than anyone, you have a very big heart. Which makes you impossible not to love or like, literally! Though your big heart makes you, very likely, to take on too much, which you do, ninety-eight percent of the time."

"I still say; you're all worrying, too much, over nothing." He said, joining her in the middle of his large bed.

"We all love you, so deal with it! Well I can't really speak for them, so I'll just say it for me…" She said though she did pause for a heartbeat or two. "I love you, and I want you to be safe. I want you to be around for a while, and I want… more time."

"So do I Jade," Luke said cuddling her close and kissing her deeply. When they parted, moments later, Luke rested his head on Mara's whispering these words. "I love you too, and I have no intentions of going away, anytime soon. I'm in this just as much as you are; and I've truly, never been so comfortable, so content with anyone, before you. When we part ways tomorrow morning; I will be counting the days, hours, minutes, till I can be here again. With you, and I don't care where it is, if anyone knows or it's totally confidential. All I care about is that it happens, and that it transpires in the way that is easiest for you."

"You're way better to me than I deserve," she whispered back, before kissing him. Lingering, and drawing it out as long as she could, knowing her time was running out. She sighed, "this is the part I hate."

"Kissing?"

"No, that portion I don't mind; it's the letting go, saying goodbye, that I can't stand." Mara whispered.

"Neither can I, let's not think about it, till the time is here. For now, let's just enjoy the time we possess, does that sound alright with you?"

"Well what did you have in mind?" Mara asked with a smile, that lit up her entire face.

Luke raised his arm and the air, and flipped all the lights out, using the force. "Master Skywalker, doesn't that qualify as _'unnecessary use of the force?'_" She asked playfully, seeing the gleam of his smile even in their darker setting.

"Not at all Jade, I think you'll agree it was quite necessary, in a moment." Luke said suggestively, while Mara giggled, "I always did like the way you think."

* * *

_Well that's all for now, hope it was worth the wait for everyone! Now it's up to you, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, you guys are what keep me going! More is coming soon, and I hope that you're all still enjoying this tale! Speical thanks to my girls Figilove, and Dragonsflame for putting up with me and telling me piece by piece of this tale, didn't suck. Hugges of sheer apreciation to my girl, Mara look-a-like for being my beta! One more BIG thank you to all of you who read, even if you didn't review, Much Love to you all!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


End file.
